There is a tale
by Swish42
Summary: Lina Inverse is cursed with the role of little red in a monster's sick game of making Lina's life like a fairy tale. Complete.
1. Snow White

_Authors Note: First off, this is not a really 'romantic' fantasy story. I've read several Slayers fan-fictions that are spliced with classic fairy tales on the internet and I've really enjoyed the ones by Dulcis-absinthe and Relm Wanderer. I'll keep Lina and Zelgadis in similar roles as in their versions, but in this story there is no alternate universe. The characters will be themselves while being thrust into fairy tale roles by an evil monster. All of the characters don't belong to me except for Helen, Ditle, Klide, and Chezem. They are mine. The first paragraph will be past tense in honor of the Grimm's Fairy Tale book sitting next to me, but the rest is written in present tense._

_Once upon a time is how most fairy tales start, but this one does not. It will begin with the title sentence that every other fairy tale opens with._

**Chapter One: Snow White**

_There was once a beautiful young maiden who loved to eat wonderful food and caused turmoil to the world around her using powerful magic spells. Her name was Lina Inverse and she loved life to the fullest. Her faithful companion was a superb swordsman who had recently lost his amazing and originally named Sword of Light. His name was Gourry Gabriev and he was on a grand search with his sorceress friend to find a powerful new sword._

_One __day __they__ come __to__ a __town __that __Lina__ hates__ and __Gourry __cannot __figure__out __why.__This __is __where__ our __story__ begins_.

Lina is enjoying a golden afternoon at a tavern in a town called Ternup. The town is known for its amazing turnips which are the largest and sweetest in all the land. Unfortunately, Lina is not a fan of turnips. She ends up leaving the brown and yellow painted tavern in a fury of red as her companion Gourry tries to calm her aggravation.

"The turnips here are really good Lina, why don't you at least give them a try," Gourry says. He is eating a turnip as he says this so his words come out sounding like a garbled mess. "The turnips here - gulp droll - are really good - slurp - Lina -um gum um - why don't you - at least - gulp - give them a - aurgmm - a try." Lina glares at Gourry and shakes her fist at the sky. Someone is laughing.

"One turnip is fine Gourry but . . . but . . ." Lina pauses, leading up to her dramatic and life changing logic. After Lina has Gourry's full attention away from his purple snack she defiantly points her finger at the tavern menu. "But this is ridicules!"

Gourry studies the menu closely and nods his head. He turns back towards his small red headed charge and shakes his head. "It's just a menu Lina we've seen plenty." Gourry is right, but he is missing Lina's point. The point she is clearly pointing at. He isn't nearly as picky as Lina is, so he doesn't notice the problem.

"Gourry, you idiot!" Lina screams. She hits Gourry with a slipper as she grabs his head and forcibly pushes his gushy cranium inches in front the menu. "Every restaurant only serves TURNIPS! Turnip Soup, Turnip salad, Turnip casserole, Turnip ice cream, Turnip cake, Turnip lasagna, Turnip burritos, Turnip sauce, Turnip seasoning, Turnip rolls, Turnip bowl, Turnip platter, Turnip pancakes, Turnip Juice, Turnip tarts, Turnip fish, Turnip waffles, Turnip milk, Turnip sake, Turnip paper, Turnip meatloaf, Turnip sandwich . . ."

Lina keeps going, listing every turnip dish that Gourry can't really see on the menu in front of him. He is too close to the board so all of the words appear blurry. Lina doesn't take notice, besides half of the dishes she is naming aren't even on this particular menu. The sorceress is simply naming every turnip dish she has seen that day. She only stops when her stomach loudly reminds Lina of her misery and she drops Gourry's head.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not complain about eating your veggies," Gourry says as he listens to Lina's stomach.

"Oh course not!" Lina says. She grabs Gourry's arm and is about to leave the frustrating town when an old lady appears right in front of her.

Let me clarify, the old lady didn't just magically appear in front of Lina, but Lina is too distracted to notice the shrimp of a woman coming across their path. Lina is not satisfied with her current situation. The older woman is conveniently blocking her path and seems to be preparing to address the heroin.

The elder is very short, with tan wrinkled skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and a white worn shawl. The rest of her clothing has an earthy coloring, with a blouse, skirt and matching apron.

"You sound hungry young lady, follow me," The old lady says and begins to walk away. She doesn't even ask for Lina or Gourry's name, she just starts walking. Lina eyes the woman with skepticism and asks carefully.

"No turnips?" Images of man eating turnips are clouding Lina's mind and are as numerous as the trees surrounding the modest town.

"Nope," the woman says quietly. Hobbling forward in a cute and chubby way the elder continues on, she doesn't even bother looking behind her to see if the young people are following her. Lina and Gourry stare at the woman as she slowly makes her way down the cobble stone street.

"Is there a catch?" Lina asks. The young sorceress has seen her share of misleading situations and this one is playing out just like one would expect.

"Nope, not if you're willing to pay," the tiny elder says. "Otherwise I won't feed you."

"Let's eat!" Lina says as she tries to hurry the old woman along. Hunger is calling Lina's name and she wants to answer that call as soon as possible.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the observant Gourry says as he follows.

The old woman prepares a feast for them. Lina and Gourry are given real food, not that turnips are not real food, but in Lina's opinion a piece of steak or chicken qualifies as a real meal.

They learn that the elders name is Helen and she lives alone. She also happens to be one of the leaders of the town. A council oversees the well being of Ternup's people and Helen takes her job very seriously. So serious in fact that she is willing to offer strangers food, other than turnips, in order to ask for their assistance.

"You look like very respectable young people, just like Luna said. So, in return for feeding you, I was hoping you could help me with something," Helen says. Her voice is soft and her dark beady eyes plead with Lina. Helen grabs Lina's hand in desperation and continues, "If you don't do something our town will be in deep trouble."

Lina gently removes the wrinkled hand away from her, "Uh, I don't know, how about I just pay you like you mentioned earlier." Lina tries to ignore the fact that Helen mentions Luna and the red head blindly hopes that the old woman is referring to someone else.

"The town is willing to pay you for your help in this matter." Helen says.

"I see, well in that case, what's the job," Lina says eagerly. The amazing sorceress genius is excited, but she also isn't about to make deal she can't keep. That and Lina doesn't want to end up doing something she doesn't want to do. Or end up doing something stupid.

"There are three monsters in the woods nearby who keep stealing our prized turnips. It is also known that they are stealing food from other nearby towns. In fact some towns have been completely destroyed. Please miss, we will pay you handsomely," Helen says. Clasping her hands together she begins to put on the sweetest old lady face you have ever seen. Lina cringes and looks away scratching her chin as she tries to keep her cool.

"Um, sorry, but we don't deal with monsters," Lina says.

"But you must . . ." Helen starts.

"Look I'm sorry, but no amount of money is worth fighting monsters for," Lina imagines fighting Xellos and shutters at the thought. It is well known that Lina has fought many monsters, but Lina never goes out of her way to meddle into Mazoku affairs. "Come on Gourry."

Gourry hesitates, but follows Lina out the door as they head for an inn. As they go off into the night Helen gives a warning.

"You may not be willing to help us, but be warned, many travelers have gone missing around our town recently. Don't do anything foolish!" Helen says with worry etched in the wrinkles on her face. "One of these days you will need to give up your most valuable possession, and it won't be money."

"Yeah, sure we'll be careful," Lina calls and quickly continues on the path towards the inn.

"Maybe we should help them Lina," Gourry says. Something about the situation isn't sitting right inside him and it isn't the fried goose he is digesting.

"Gourry, it isn't worth it, fighting monsters is just asking for trouble." Lina says. Gourry is about to say something again, but he grows quiet as he thinks about Lina's words. He trusts Lina's judgment on the matter, but he still feels guilty inside and it is hard for him to sleep.

As they travel on, leaving the town of Ternup behind, Lina is in high spirits. Not only is she happy to be out of the town, but she is thrilled that she can no longer smell the last whiffs of turnips behind her.

Gourry is tired, but tries not to let it show. Sleep usually comes easily to the swordsman, even before their battle with Shaberbingo he slept well, but Helen's words have been echoing in his mind all night. Gourry concentrates his senses as they walk through the beautiful forest, one thing is certain to him, he will protect Lina from whatever this threat is.

The first thing he notices about his surroundings is the smell and he isn't the only one who notices. A new smell replaces the old rancid turnip one and it smells excellent to Lina.

"Do you smell that Gourry?" Lina asks as she sniffs the air carefully. The forest is quite dense so there doesn't seem to be any towns nearby, but Lina knows that what she smells right now must be a grand buffet. She is imagining a king's meal.

"Food," Gourry says as he begins to drool. He takes a deep intake of its delicious texture and realizes that he recognizes it from somewhere. "That smells familiar . . . wait I know that smell!" Gourry abruptly forgets about Lina and begins to run towards the source of the delightful aroma. Lina calls after him, but he doesn't hear her, he just keeps running. The red head chases after him until they both come to a quaint little clearing. Lina is in shock.

It is a sight just too perfect in Lina's eyes.

The cottage is adorable, with a thatch roof and mortared walls. Shining down in a heavenly glow through the colorful trees is a sun that seems to smiling down at them. Branches wave lazily in the breeze as the grass and trees sigh in harmony with one another. To top it off there is an adorable little bridge crossing over a tiny sparkling stream. It's just too much for Lina and her left eye starts to twitch. She cannot make her eye twitch on command if you ask her to, but she is doing it right now.

Before Lina has fully recovered, Gourry runs towards the cottage. He stops at the door as Lina comes to his side. They put their ears to the door and hear a woman humming a pretty tune as the clanking of dishes offers a steady tempo to her song. Gourry only hesitates a moment as he smells freshly baked cookies and he gives a confident rat-a-tat-tat on the cute wood door. The young woman's melody immediately stops on the other side of the door and a very soft voice is heard. It is almost so soft that they can barely hear it.

"Yes? Who is it," she says from inside the cottage.

Lina recognizes the voice at once. "Sylphiel it's us, let us in. We're hungry!" Lina says through the door as she jiggles the handle. Nothing will keep her out of this house, not dogs, not beast men, not even slugs. Well, slugs might, but only if they are really big and slimy.

"Ma-ma-Miss Lina?" Sylphiel says stuttering. Her voice staggers and they can hear her drop a clatter of dishes. Hopefully they don't have any food on them; it would be such a waste. "You shouldn't be here! You need to leave, before it's too late!" Another warning is given to the red headed sorceress and again it goes unheeded.

"Who cares, I hope you plan on sharing that food!" Lina says, it sounds like she is starving the way she is talking. "Gourry ram the door open."

"No don't, I'll be right there," Sylphiel says. Under her breath she mumbles, "well I did warn them," and she opens the door in resigned consent.

"Hello Miss Lina, Oh and Gourry Dear," Sylphiel says. Lina cocks an eyebrow as she looks at Sylphiel's' clothing. The priestess isn't wearing her usual clothing; instead she is sporting a full dress with a corset style bodice and an embroidered skirt to match. All of this is laced together with plush sleeves attached at the top. It is a traditional late 'medieval style dress. The bodice is a sky light blue color, while the sleeves and skirt are a navy blue and violet hue.

"Nice new threads," Lina says as she steps inside the home. At least Lina notices the new get up, but her attention is soon drawn to the smorgage board of food placed on the counters and tables around the room. The first floor of the home is very open, with a large kitchen and living area. Two doors lead off to different rooms with a stairway to their left leading off into a hallway. It is strange, because from the outside the cottage didn't seem as large as it feels and appears inside.

"Thank you Sylphiel," Gourry says as he walks inside and smiles down at Sylphiel. "You look nice too." Sylphiel blushes in response.

"Yeah, yeah, now what to eat first," Lina says.

"The meal will be done soon." Sylphiel says. As she watches Lina wander towards all the food with hungry eyes. Sylphiel tries to make a decision.

The priestess squirms, wringing her hands together in a knot. Lina can tell that something is bothering Sylphiel, but Lina waits, it is only a matter of time before Sylphiel begins spurting her mind at them. As Lina waits she decides to sample the three bowls of soup on the table. The sorceress figures that starting out with a light broth will prepare her for the rest of the meal. The first one is too hot, the second is too cold, but the third is just right. Lina figures that the third time is the charm and gobbles it down. Sylphiel can't take it anymore as she watches Lina engulf the perfect soup.

"Miss Lina, this food isn't for you, and you need to leave right away, if you don't leave, you and Gourry Dear will be trapped here like I am!" Sylphiel says all of this in one breath and gasps as her stress reveals itself.

"Trapped?" Gourry says as he drinks up the first bowl of soup. He likes hot soup. "You're trapped here?"

"Yes, I was on my way back to Siragg after visiting Seyruun when three monsters captured me and brought me here. They have been forcing me to make food for them and their beast generals, seven to be exact. It's awful, but I can't do anything about it."

"Why not?" Lina asks as she finishes up the last of the soup.

"This place is sealed off; no magic can be used here. Every time I try to leave I end up back inside this strange house. While it is a nice house, it just isn't right." Sylphiel tries to remain calm, but she clenches her fists in determination. It is obvious that she wants to cry. Gourry's concern is evident as he listens to Sylphiel and even Lina becomes worried. Lina knows that Sylphiel isn't one to cry, she has only seen the priestess cry twice and that was when her father was killed twice. Since then Sylphiel has been moving on and is making the best of her life, even if she needs to live it out alone. Thus is the fate of quiet, sweet, but strong girls like her.

Lina is not happy about her friend's reaction to this predicament. "Sylphiel!" Lina says, nearly shouts, at her friend. Both Gourry and the priestess look up at her. Gourry is smiling at Lina, with content resolve set on his face. Sylphiel is simply trying not to let her misery show at the moment. "Don't you worry, we'll get through this!" Lina says.

"But Miss Lina . . ." Sylphiel doesn't get to finish this statement.

"Don't 'Miss Lina' me; you can't let them walk all over you Sylphiel. Stick up for yourself."

Sylphiel's' eyes harden momentarily, it's not like she hasn't been fighting back. Sylphiel isn't the same push over she use to be, although compared to Lina she probably looks like a sparrow next to a vulture. The anger subsides though as Sylphiel realizes that Lina is actually showing that she cares about her. This thought means a lot to Sylphiel. It's not every day Lina is so selfless.

Lina walks over to Sylphiel and places a hand on the priestesses shoulder offering a victory sign to her companions as well. "They won't know what hit them," Lina says.

"Oh on the contrary, I believe it is you, Miss Lina who won't know what hit you." A mysterious voice says. The world begins to swirl around Lina and Gourry as a ray of tie-dye color and food circles around their senses.

Lina and Gourry immediately fall to the floor as they black out from the nauseating effect. Sylphiel kneels beside them and tries to wake them, but it is pointless.

"Let the fantasy begin," the monster says, and with a snap of his fingers Lina and Gourry vanish from the room. He turns to Sylphiel who is clenching her teeth and fists in fury.

"I warned you about letting strangers in the house, didn't I Miss Sylphiel? But I suppose it was inevitable." He walks to the pot on the stove and sniff its contents. The special tonight seems to be turnip soup. The monster wonders momentarily if his seven beast men will grow tired of turnips. Oh well, one should be content with what one has. "We can't have our precious princess killed. Those two might have had a poison apple on them," He says as he turns and gives Sylphiel a toothy grin.

"They are my friends!" Sylphiel says as she glares at him.

"It was only a joke, they would never harm you, and so I will not harm them."

The monster looks human for the most part, in fact he looks handsome. He has blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a lean face with a masculine body. The only disconcerting element about him is seen as he smiles. The grin he shares with the world might as well belong to a shark grinning at his next meal. White pearly daggers gleam at Sylphiel as she turns away in disgust. His name is Chezem and it is a name Sylphiel wishes to forget. He turns to an unseen audience and says, "Let the story begin."

_Authors Note: This story will start out with a lot of Fairy Tale jokes, but towards the end their will be fewer and the story will become less comical. For now enjoy the goofy inconsistencies and nonsensical content._


	2. Hansel and Thumbelina

**Chapter Two: Hansel and Thumbelina**

The next morning Lina wakes in a haze. "What on earth?" Lina says as she yawns.

Lifting her body into a comfortable sitting position Lina takes in her surroundings. The forest is a vibrant array of numerous greens and deep browns with the smells and texture to match. She presses a slightly moist blade of grass through her fingers. Everything feels like a dream, but the effect ends as soon as **'he'** shows up.

"Oh good your awake," Chezem says. "Now my friends and I have a job for you Miss Lina Inverse. You need to earn your stay."

Lina doesn't like this handsome blond monster at all. "Fire ball!" Lina says as she attempts to launch the spell at the monster.

"Now we can't have that, you're magic has been completely sealed off, but don't worry we put a protective barrier around you, so you don't need to worry about your safety. We don't want anything bad to happen to you, but you know what I think. I think you had this coming. Such is fate." Chezem explains. Lina is trying to keep her anger in check, but after looking down at her new wardrobe she completely forgets the need for restraint. Her face goes red, nearly matching her hair, as her anger begins to boil over.

"Do you like it?" Chezem asks. "I designed all the outfits myself, we have to make the roles you are playing as convincing as possible. At least that's what **He** wants." Chezem looks down at Lina and admires his handy work.

Lina is wearing a maroon skirt that comes just below her knees with lace stockings and black boots. The blouse is an off white that gathers at the neck line and is covered by a vest tied shoe lace style up the front. To complete the outfit she also has a red cloak gathered around her shoulders with a dagger hanging from a belt at her waist. Lina doesn't notice the dagger and simply bolts up right and begins screaming at the Mazoku. Chezem thinks Lina is cute so he lets her scream in his face, enjoying every ounce of misery from her countenance. Boy will Xellos be jealous.

Once Lina realizes that the monster is enjoying her outburst she stops and resigns herself to glaring daggers at Chezem instead.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, you are going to be in charge of delivering food to Sylphiel to feed our army," Chezem hands her a basket and a map. "My partner Ditle will be giving you the supplies at this location. It will be a different place every day, for safety reasons of course. Do you understand?"

"You're crazy to think that I will listen to anything you have to say, let alone do some meaningless chore for you." Lina says.

"**He, **that is my partner, said you might think that way," Chezem says. He shakes his head side to side in a patient and caring way. Of course monsters don't care about anything, so his mock concern only frustrates Lina. "I am not the enemy here. We are doing this to protect you and your friends. The best way to do this for you Miss Lina is by giving you tasks that are completely the opposite of your characteristics. You also need to bring Sylphiel food so she herself won't starve. She can't leave that cottage, it's for her safety. You are doing her a great service." Unlike Xellos, Lina cannot be sure if what the monster is telling her is true. While Xellos may not lie that doesn't mean other monsters maintain the same characteristic.

"I don't believe you," Lina simply says. And one can hear a frog croak somewhere in the distance as a long silence stretches between the two contestants.

"Well you don't have to believe me; after all you have no choice in the matter at this point." Chezem says finally as he disappears into thin air. He figures it is best to keep things simple at this point in their endeavors. His voice can still be heard as he gives Lina a last minute warning. Perhaps the third caution given to her since this story began. "Don't talk or travel with strangers Miss Lina, you wouldn't want to be eaten by a wolf."

After briefly looking at the map Lina purposefully begins to walk in the opposite direction she has been instructed to travel.

It doesn't take long before Lina is completely lost. She usually never gets lost, but this forest keeps moving around her in circles. Something unnatural is occurring around her and she can't figure out what it is. As an experiment she marks one of the trees with the dagger she has been given and walks along the path. One minute later she finds herself looking at the same mark and tree she just left moments before. In frustration she realizes that she is in the exact same spot she started at when she first awoke to this nightmare.

In defeat Lina begins to take the road towards her destination, half expecting her travels to lead nowhere, but she actually covers some ground and in only a couple of hours she meets Chezem's partner Ditle.

This Mazoku is more monstrous in appearance. He is very tall and spindly, with a large pointed hat covering most of his face. Lina remembers that the hat is called a Coolie hat.

Gently the monster takes her basket and fills it with food. No matter how much food he puts in the basket it doesn't overflow or grow heavy. After he has run out of food to give her he hands her a new map leading back to Sylphiel's cottage. Ditle doesn't say anything to Lina he only hands her the food. Lina tries to ask him questions, but he simply tries to ignore her, grunting at her in annoyance every now and again when she begins trying to hit him. Before Ditle leaves he raises Lina's hood carefully over her head, tying it at her neck with the clasp loosely before leaving. He is very gentle about it, which startles Lina enough to keep her from trying to hit him again. When she looks up again, the Mazoku has vanished.

After walking for an hour or so Lina opens the basket for a mid-afternoon snack, but is stopped when a familiar face steps into her path.

"Little girls shouldn't travel alone," a green werewolf says as he eyes Lina and her basket. It is Dilgear.

Lina is surprised to see that Dilgear isn't dead, but apparently werewolf's can come back from the dead. For some strange reason he doesn't recognize her.

As the wind catches her cap and lightly waves in the wind her hood securely remains fastened around her red locks. "Have you seen a girl with red hair and matching eyes cross your path," Dilgear asks politely. Does he not see the red hair beneath the beautiful hood? The answer is yes, but it doesn't look red to the werewolf.

"No," Lina lies. She can't believe that Dilgear doesn't recognize her and quickly decides that the hood must be enchanted. Perhaps this goofy wardrobe does have a useful purpose. Now will be a good time for Lina to remember Chezem's warning.

"Where is a cute little girl like you headed anyway," Dilgear asks.

Lina clenches her fists around the basket as she does her best to not react to Dilgears' description of her. Who is he calling little girl! Now she hates the magical wardrobe, but she knows better than to start a fight without any magic. While Lina does have a dagger she remembers that Dilgear is part troll which will make it nearly impossible to hurt him with a sharp object. Weighing all of her options Lina comes up with a revolutionary plan.

"Well I'm just on my way to visit my grandma," Lina says. She puts on the cutest little girl act she can manage and playfully skips past Dilgear.

"Hold on, Luna would kill me if I let a girl like you travel alone," Dilgear says. He looks from side to side nervously as if Luna herself might be watching.

Lina nearly falls over after hearing her sister's name come out of the brute's mouth. Without a moment's hesitation she begins to run from him calling over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it sir, I can take care of myself, BYE!"

He merely stares after her, shrugs his shoulders and goes off on his search for Lina.

When she's a safe distance away Lina starts to quiver in fear and thanks L-sama for Dilgear's stupidity. What on earth is he doing here and more importantly how in the four worlds does he know her sister! There has to be a logical explanation for all of this, but Lina doesn't have nearly enough answers to tackle such a mystery right now.

Turning her attention back to her snack, Lina tries to regain some composure by eating. Lucky for her basket of food, Lina is once again distracted as another delicious smell passes her way. What is it with great smelling food recently? This is another oddity that Lina is more than willing to check out. Lina risks leaving the path and wanders a little ways off towards the aroma.

"Mr. Gourry, I think you have had enough," a small voice calls. The cute voice is barley heard over the call of wind weaving through the leaves and grass.

Lina passes one last row of trees and is met by a small house that is falling apart. The reason for the house falling apart is simple. You see, Gourry is eating it. In a multicolor rainbow of sweets the house stands before Lina and it is just begging to be eaten. Rushing forward Lina shoves Gourry out of the way as she begins to eat the sugar coated liquorish window panes.

"Hey, Lina I was eating that!" Gourry says as he lunges for another piece of the house, but then he realizes who it is. "LINA," Gourry cries. "You're alright!" The soldier is so happy that he hugs Lina and twirls her around. A blushing Lina is desperately trying to get out of his grasp so she can grab some more sweet and savory food.

"Gourry put me down, of course I'm alright! I'm Lina Inverse!" Lina says as Gourry gently puts her down smiling at her. He is wearing different clothing, more rustic in style, with different armor and a sword at his side, but Lina isn't looking at all of that. All of her attention is focused on the candy house.

"I can't believe you weren't going to share this Gourry," Lina says as she waves a chocolate cookie wall in Gourry's face. The two long time companions have once again found one another, if only to have another meaningless bicker over food.

A small sigh can be heard behind Lina and the voice says, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Lina swivels around in search of the figure who says this as the sorceress continues munching on the house. Looking first from the left and right, and then up Lina searches everywhere but down. She doesn't see anything. Little things can go unnoticed, but not forever. As long as they have determination and justice on their side, anything is possible.

"I'm down here Miss Lina," the voice says as loudly as it can. Lina lowers to the ground, her faces inches above the grass as she studies a peculiar sight. Amelia is tiny. Luckily the tiny thing is Amelia so she isn't difficult to hear. If it were Sylphiel than she would have some serious issues being heard.

"A-Amelia?" Lina says in awe. The red head rubs her eyes and stares at the tiny princess. Not only is the girl tiny, but she is wearing different clothing as well. Amelia is wearing a white dress that comes just below her thighs with a dark pink cloak, knee high boots, and necklace to match. She also has a cute head band in her hair with a flower fixture attached. "What happened?" Lina shouts.

"Oww, please don't yell Miss Lina, it hurts my ears. Just because their tiny doesn't mean they can't hear." Amelia says as she kneels to the ground holding her cute little head.

"Uh, Sorry Amelia, it's just . . . what happened." Lina asks.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Amelia says, but even if the story is long Amelia is going to tell someone about it. "Basically I went out on a mission for my father only to be captured by some monsters. They shrank me, put a magic sealer on me and left me for dead. I've been kidnapped by frogs, a mouse, a bug, and I think a mole wanted to marry me! It was awful. But then Gourry and Chezem found me and we have been working together in a cause of justice. Not only to return me to my normal size, but also in search of the fiends who have been terrorizing the country side." Amelia strikes a pose, that would be more impressive if she were taller, but it is still adorable.

"Okay," Lina says. "So what does eating a candy house have to do with fighting justice?"

"Oh well, you see Mr. Chezem told us that the villains were hiding out in the woods. In order to find the enemy easier Mr. Chezem had one of his friends transform houses into food. Gourry has little trouble finding them. We are waiting here for the villain to show their deceitful face."

Lina is not impressed. "Do you hear yourself? That sounds absolutely ridicules."

"What do you mean?" Amelia says. "Well, I suppose it is a little . . . different, but Mr. Chezem was right about the candy house. I just feel guilty about having Gourry eat someone's home. Mr. Chezem never said anything about the house actually belonging to the bad guys."

Lina sits up and munches on a wall as her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "I see, I see," she munches some more as Amelia's story tries to untangle itself in Lina's mind. "Amelia, how can you be working for justice when Mr. Chezem is a monster, isn't he the one who transformed you in the first place?" Lina tries to remain calm as she reveals this simple truth to Amelia.

Amelia is confused. "Mr. Chezem can't be a monster and he most certainly wasn't the one who shrank me. . . Mr. Chezem . . . he just can't be a monster, ri-right . . . Mr. Gourry, am I right?" She turns towards Gourry with a pathetic and desperate face. One must really feel sorry for her. Well look at her, she's a shrimp. The grass is taller than her, teaches you to complain about your height, the grass never grippes about such things that are beyond its control. Life goes on, but at least Lina and her friends have the ability to learn from their mistakes and change their fate.

"Actually I thought it was obvious," Gourry says. Amelia lowers her head in defeat; of course a respectable man like Mr. Chezem was a monster. It is just her luck. Things are never as they appear.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Amelia asks as loudly as she can. Not only is she frustrated, but she wants to be heard over Gourry's chewing.

Before Gourry can possibly answer, the forest grows cold as an unwelcome presence enters the refuge. The wind changes direction and the trees begin to moan at the winds swift and harshly changes direction. A new face enters the clearing and is horrified by what she sees. She screams out in frustration "What unreasonable measure is this that you have dared to transform our base into candy! This is completely degrading Gourry Gabriev!"

Lina and Amelia go pale as they stare at the woman, Gourry brings out the sword Chezem has given him and prepares for battle. Fighting a ghost is a battle worth fighting, especially when that skirmish is being fought by an expert swordswoman.

"Gioconda!" Lina cries, "Your' suppose to be dead!"

"I am dead little girl, but don't think I haven't forgotten how I was defeated. Would you do me the honor of a battle Mister Gourry," Gioconda pulls out her sword and levels it at the swordsman.

The evil woman looks intimidating, even with the new clothing. If anything, the dead marquees looks scarier in the dark midnight blue dress than he royal puffy gown from before. Now the clothing matches her heart, cold and dead.

The noble lady only briefly glances down at Lina, before turning her full attention back towards the swordsmen. Gioconda doesn't recognize Lina at all, which slightly ticks Lina off, but the sorceress figures that it is because of the magic red hood still pulled slightly over her head. "Let us see if you can defeat me noble Knight." Gioconda says smartly.

In a flash Gourry charges at Gioconda's ghost as Amelia launches a spell at Gourry's sword from her place on the ground. "Raw Tilt." The little Amelia cries.

A ray of crisp blue and white light sparks from the sword as Gourry tries to catch his enemy off guard. Before Gioconda can fully comprehend the spell just cast, Gourry slices through Gioconda sword while cutting through Gioconda shoulder with his magically infused blade.

Gioconda staggers back; this battle is over before it has even fully begun. The fact that the marquees is still standing after being infused with a fragment of the powerful Raw Tilt spell is astonishing. Gourry remembers the life threatening battle with Gioceonda and doesn't wish to repeat it. In all honesty though, he doesn't remember her name.

"Who cast that spell, what's going on?" Gioconda says as her form wavers before their very eyes. Gourry sprints towards the woman again as Amelia launches another Raw Tilt at the sword.

Gioconda knows better than to stick around, she must report back to her master with this news. Gourry has been found, now they just need to defeat him and locate his other companions. "Don't think this is over," she warns Gourry. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" And with that the aristocrat vanishes. Gourry takes note of her warning and takes it to heart before sheathing his sword and heading back towards his other companions.

"Well, that's it for now I guess," Gourry says.

Lina doesn't know what to say first. What just happened? Did they actually find a sword for Gourry? How could she miss something so important? Lina molds this through her mind and then turns towards Amelia for an explanation.

"Amelia you can use magic?" Lina cries out. Not only did Gourry get an amazing sword without her, Amelia can still use magic while she can't. From Lina's perspective life looks extremely unfair.

Amelia covers her ears, "Please miss Lina, not so loud." Lina gently picks the princess up in her hand and glares at Amelia. Giving Lina a nervous laugh Amelia answers the question. The little princess can easily see the frustration in Lina's large blazing red eyes. "Well, yeah, Mr. Chezem tried to unseal my magic for me, but I can only use spells on the sword Gourry has."

"I see," Lina says. "So Chezen for some reason decided to seal my magic, but tries to unseal yours!" Lina tries not to clutch and strangle Amelia and instead counts to ten. After she calms down Lina continues. "Okay, so let's recap, Gourry and you have been sent on a righteous mission by the monster Chezem to fight evil Mazoku together. You find these monsters by following the candy markers one of Chezem's goons has set up for you. Am I right so far."

"Yea Lina, wow you did a good job of explaining that," Gourry says. He is happy to be with Lina again, things make more sense when she is around. Of course, he doesn't realize how idiotic Lina's current explanation is. Who in their right mind works with a monster for a just cause and who in the sea of chaos uses candy to find the enemy! The nonsense is Lina's first clue, but at this point in time, the irritated sorceress cannot hope to figure it out.

Lina sighs and gives up. She has seen a lot of insanity in her time, but this is probably going to take the cake. Lina stands carefully holding onto Amelia in her hands. "Alright, I give up. So after defeating the monsters what are you suppose to do?" Lina asks Gourry. Even after fighting for his life just moments ago Gourry is in a delightful mood. Not only has he found Lina, but he'll get to enjoy Sylphiel's food again.

"We go to the cottage. I made sure to leave a path of bread crumbs from my breakfast back to Sylphiel. She's making a chicken dinner tonight!" Gourry says in excitement.

Without a doubt this is one of Gourry's less impressive plans. The bread crumbs by this time have all been eaten up by the wildlife in the forest, so it is up to Lina to save the day with the map she has from Ditle. They reach the cottage right as the sun begins to fade away and they enjoy a scrumptious meal prepared by Sylphiel. Lina is amazed by the priestess's cooking.

At this point it needs to be noted that Lina isn't the only one enjoying the meal tonight. A group of various beast men, seven to be exact, are eating as well. Each are named appropriately, Harry, Hairier, Hairiest, Bushy, Fluffy, RatsNest, and Groalet. Apparently they are hired hands of a monster who is Ditle and Chezem's partner. Lina never catches the monsters name, but Lina figures that this nameless monster must be the brains behind this nightmare. The red head is determined to have a word with whomever this monster happens to be.

Normally Lina is against crossing paths with a monster, as is apparent, but at this point Lina is inescapably caught up in this mess. Obviously the monsters don't want Lina and her friend's dead, by deduction she is also in a position to take advantage of the strange monsters. In most fairy tales little girls shouldn't mess with monsters, but Lina Inverse is the exception. At least she thinks she is.

Lina digs into the platter in front of her and counts her blessings, she has never eaten a meal like this before and she is going to enjoy every course of it.

_Author Note: I like the image of a tiny Amelia, it's really cute. _


	3. Rapunzel

**Chapter Three: Rapunzel**

Over the next couple of days Lina tries in vain to question the monsters and beast men. They see Chezem the most often, but he is little help. He is more interested in admiring Lina's clothing than being useful. As for Ditle, well, he doesn't talk much. And when something does come out of his mouth it is only to complain about his stupid job. A stupid job he is clever enough to conceal from Lina. The beast men don't know much, but they do take a likening to Sylphiel, her cooking can win over any beast.

The seven beast men take care of Sylphiel, and help her with any chores that need to be done, when they aren't out guarding the cottage. They answer to her beck and call as if she is a princess. At first Lina is put out by their odd behavior and is worried about leaving Sylphiel alone with them, but Gourry reassures Lina that Sylphiel can take care of herself, and that the men aren't bad people on the inside. Over the course of three days the seven beast men prove themselves to be honorable beasts. One day a cursed vest of some kind flies into the house and nearly suffocates Sylphiel, but Harry is there to cut the lace and save her. Another day Sylphiel is attacked by a poisonous comb. RatsNest is studying to be a doctor so he easily removes the comb and concocts an antidote. After that Lina, Gourry, and Amelia feel more than content leaving their good friend in their care. Sylphiel is grateful, but she is getting sick of being attacked by different accessories.

The days go by and Lina has the distinct pleasure of finding Gourry and Amelia everyday in order to safely bring them to Sylphiel's cottage. The swordsman and princess are still on a quest to fight monsters and ghosts. The group becomes like a family and Lina is given the opportunity to be a normal girl for a change. A simple life with no worries. Unfortunately, this new routine in Lina's life is not the way she wants to experience this dream of hers. It's all wrong in Lina's mind and she can't stand it.

Each day Lina asks Gourry and Amelia about the monsters they face, in an attempt to find more answers. At the moment their enemy is the only clue she has to work with.

Besides facing a ghost of Gioconda, Gourry and Amelia have also faced the ghosts of Phibrizzo and Garv. Each of the familiar faces comes with a new wardrobe. It is difficult to take Phibrizzo seriously dressed as a child. Although Garv looks more impressive in his new get up, the orange coat just didn't work well for him. They have also run into Dilgear every now and again as well, but his movements are always apart from the ghosts. Dilgear insists that he is trying to help and is under orders from Luna to find Lina. Needless to say Lina doesn't buy it and the trio of heroes never go easy on him in a fight.

Lina finds it interesting that the ghosts all happen to be people they have defeated in the past, which is perhaps a clue, but Lina isn't exactly sure what it means. Amelia claimed that the ghosts are easy to defeat, a mere shadow of who and what they once were. Echoes of the past merely visiting the Slayers fantasy life.

After a week of this life Sylphiel again asks her friends about their progress at dinner. The priestess wants to get out of this nightmare as much as the rest of them do. While the seven men are quite nice, she doesn't want to live like this forever. She has an uncle waiting for her return in Seyruun, but it is nice spending time with her friends again.

"I don't know Sylphiel, I just don't know," Lina says. She slumps over the table and digs her nails through her hair in irritation. None of the information she has been able to glean over the last week is very helpful. Lina is losing her mind; she can't keep living like this puppet on a string. She wants something different to happen to break up the normal routine they live in.

Her wish is granted.

As Gourry tries to comfort Lina, he is interrupted as someone bursts through the door without knocking! Immediately Gourry is on his feet with his sword ready to fight. A small, strange, green stuffed animal stands before them.

"Guy's you've got to get out of here, NOW!" Pokota yells as he points one of his large ears at them. He then turns to the beast men who have just finished their delicious meal. "Your orders are to hold them back till the key is safe!"

The beast men don't even bat an eye at the stuffed toy as they rush Lina and her companions out of the cottage. "Gourry, Amelia, Sylphiel, and Lina you need to follow me right now, no arguments" Pokota says as he leaps in front of them and starts to float off.

Lina is about to protest, but then a rain of blazing fire begins to fall around them. The beast men shove Sylphiel out of the way as they do their best to block the attack. One in particular takes her arm and nearly throws her at Gourry. "Soldier she's your responsibility, get her out of here, keep her safe." the beast says as he returns to his companions sides. All seven of them begin to attack a lone figure. Lina can't quite make him out in the smoke and fire surrounding them.

If only she could use her magic. If only she could see who they are fighting.

Gourry shakes Lina's shoulder waking her from her thoughts. "Please Lina, we need to go," he says and Lina reluctantly follows as they run into the night. She dares to take a peek behind her to check on the seven fighting beast men. The seven warriors are barely holding out against their opponent and just before Lina and her companions exit the clearing Lina glimpses the enemy. It is none other than the ghost of Rezo the Red Priest.

Immediately Lina picks up her pace to come alongside Pokota. She wants answers now! "What on earth is going on Pokota?" She screams through her hoarse breathing as she glares at the flying toy.

He doesn't answer.

"Don't give me that, Pokota. You must have some idea of what's going on!" Lina says.

Pokota thinks she sounds like a barking dog and proceeds to picture Lina as a dog in his mind's eye. But he still doesn't answer, choosing to keep his eyes glued forward as he guides his companions through the forest maze. The night air is chilly as they run, but it doesn't take long for their racing bodies to heat themselves.

"Damn-it Pokota, don't make me hurt you," Lina is going to get an answer out of him, even if she risks passing out from running and shouting so hard at the same time.

"We're running for our lives, can't you tell!" Pokota finally says. "You're the smart one, maybe you should figure out what's going on, not me."

"You don't even know what's going on do you," Lina persists. If she cannot get him to answer directly maybe she can trick it out of him.

"Of course I do! I . . ." He is cut off as his ears begin to grow twice as big in size. His ears are already large in the first place, but now they are worse. "No, no, no not now." Pokota tries to remain in flight even with his ears added length and weight.

"You really know who's been messing with us," Lina says, she is much too excited at finally getting some answers to notice Pokota's growing ear problem. The dark trees fly past them as they run on into the night. Everything would be calm and peaceful if not for the commotion of Lina and her friends scampering by. No one can enjoy it though, especially Pokota as Lina asks him another question. "Is Rezo back?"

"No, well not really . . ." Pokota answers as his ears begin to grow yet again. This time he can't keep afloat and Lina has no choice but to notice this oddity taking place next to her. "Stop asking questions!" Pokota screams at her just before he tumbles into the moist ground beneath them. They are all forced to stop as Pokota attempts to stand on his feet, but it is imposable. His ears are much too large now. He digs his finger like ears and hands into the wet earth as he curses his bad luck.

"You idiot, look what you made me do!" Pokota says to Lina attempting to lift his head towards the object of his hate. Lina only rewards Pokota with a puzzled expression. Lina doesn't understand what it is that she could have done to make Pokota look like an idiot.

"And how is your elephant ear fiasco my fault?" Lina says. She raises an eyebrow and tries to study the animal in the dim moonlit night.

Pokota tries to gain control of his emotion as he clenches the dirt in his fingers. "I don't have time for this, we must get the castle," Pokota says under his breath. He gathers his strength and in one breath rambles a handful of oddities that no one seems to understand. "-a-namemeantforafarmer."

The others watch in wonder as Pokota's ears shrink again to their normal size. Still big, but they are not nearly large enough to cause any problems for the little green guy. The stuffed prince hops to his feet and quickly dusts himself off as best he can. The ground is a little sticky because of the wet cool night. "Now stop asking questions and let's get out of here." He floats into the air and begins to fly away with twice as much speed as before. Secretly, Pokota hopes to lose Lina, even if it means living with the consequences.

As they travel on through the night a sparkling moon sinks further out of sight and the land becomes nearly pitch black. Amelia casts a spell on Gourry's sword causing it to glow as they travel on, using it as a giant flashlight. They are no longer running and any immediate danger seems to be far behind them. Perhaps the danger is gone. Lina is quiet, choosing to glare daggers into Pokota's back instead. She cannot risk Pokota's ears growing like that again, then they would be lost in this forest, so she settles with glaring. She will just have to wait until they reach this 'palace' Pokota hastily mentioned previously.

Eventually they stand before a large and intimidating castle that reaches high into the starlit sky. Huge pines surround the structure, souring even higher than the palace, hiding the buildings elegant mysterious spires from possible enemies. The air smells damp, but the fresh and crisp aroma adds to the ethereal effect of the setting. As Lina studies the palace and surrounding area, as best she can in the light of Gourry's sword, Lina becomes aware that there is no door to the structure that stands in front of them, besides the iron gate surrounding the outside.

"Um, where's the door," Gourry asks as he scans the building one more time. Sylphiel searches as well, but there is no point to searching for something that is not there. The palace is not built for elegance necessarily, but designed with one idea in mind. Lina can figure by looking at the narrow barred windows and sloping walls that the building is made to keep danger out and to keep prisoners inside.

"Well why should there be a door?" Pokota says sarcastically, but then he grows serious. "The building is protected by a powerful spell in order to keep everyone out, there is only one way in." Pokota says truthfully without even thinking of the consequences. Once again his ears begin to grow and the frustrated prince groans in embarrassment. "Why me," he says before continuing. "Stupid . . ."

Pokota's ears grow even larger.

"You don't have to agree with me!" Pokota shouts to the sky. "This is pathetic," he says as he begins to pity himself. The giant ears on his head begin to grow yet again, which makes Pokota feel even worse. "Guess I am pathetic." The group of slayers stares at Pokota as he talks to himself. Who is he talking to? Certainly none of them, perhaps he is merely speaking to his conscious.

Lina hears Pokota's last comment and takes advantage of it. "I could have told you that you were pathetic." Lina says with a cynical grin.

"You're the pathetic one without your magic!" Pokota counters. The statement isn't true of course, which Lina quickly demonstrates as Pokota's ears return to normal. Lina slams Pokota's head with her fist proving in some convoluted way that she is not pathetic at all, even without her magic. As soon as Pokota recovers he calls out, "Filia are you there? Let down your hair."

After a short wait a long strand of light golden hair cascades down the side the largest tower on the castle building. "What is this," Gourry asks as he pokes the hair. On his shoulder Amelia leans forward to get a closer look. Its looks nearly white in the moon light which gives it a ghost like quality to their eyes.

"It looks like hair," Amelia says after touching a strand.

"Don't ask questions and just climb it okay," Pokota says as he scales the hair nimbly. Gourry shrugs his shoulders and helps Sylphiel as she begins to climb the hair, Gourry follows behind her. They both don't even consider the fact that Sylphiel is wearing a dress, but it's so dark Gourry wouldn't be able to look up her skirt anyway. Gourry is only being thoughtful; he wants to be able to catch her in case she falls. Lina is the last to take hold of the hair.

_Why didn't Pokota just fly up_? Lina thinks to herself. The only reason he wouldn't fly is if he couldn't. Just what kind of protection spell is on this place? The wall is slick with the moss and ivy growing in the cool night. Looks pretty during the day and adds a protective camouflage to the palace, but right now the green little plants are a pain. It is a difficult climb, but they manage somehow, each of them reaching the top just as a slight blue haze begins to appear in the east. It is probably around 5:30 in the morning.

As they reach the top an extremely put out dragon maiden is waiting for them. "Took you long enough," she says while unhooking her hair from a strange looking clasp fastened above the narrow window. The first thing everyone in the room notices is the length of her hair as she crosses her arms and taps her foot in irritation. Her hair is extremely long.

"Whatever," Pokota says before walking away.

Filia shakes her head as he passes, not in anger, but pity. She can't stay angry at him for too long.

"He can't tell the truth; every time he does his ears grow." Filia says as she hoists the last of her hair up the castle wall.

Finally an explanation to Pokota's sarcastic remarks, no wonder he is more annoying than usual. Filia sits down on a chair and begins to braid the pristine hair. Filia is wearing a different outfit, just like the rest of them. She is wearing a dress, with a tapered waist line and elegant long sleeves. The colors are pink, purple, violet, gold but primarily the garment is white. Somehow it all looks good together. The other striking feature of the dress is the bust line. It actually shows cleavage unlike the rest of the girls clothing. Lina and company don't really notice the new outfit though. They simple stare at her hair.

"What? It's impolite to stare you know! You don't see me staring at Amelia?" Filia says.

"Is it true, is it really true!" A child's voice calls from the hall with light foot falls echoing up the stairs. A small boy with aqua hair, black wings, and black feathery arms rushes into the room. "Pokota said that we didn't have company, so I knew that meant that we do have company." The boy looks at Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Sylphiel; studying each of them carefully. He is calculating whether or not he will have fun with them most likely. Pokota has been his only playmate for the last couple of weeks, but the stuffed animal doesn't appreciate being treated like a toy, so their relationship is strained.

Lina stutters as she looks at the little boy who is intently studying them with his slanted golden eyes. "Valgarv?" She asks with skepticism.

"Valgarv? Who's that? I'll have you know that my name is Val," the thoughtful boy says and he proceeds to spell his name for Lina's convenience. "That's V – A – L, you know the alphabet right little girl?"

"He doesn't remember anything from his past life yet." Filia says as she continues to calmly braid her hair. Val turns his attention back to his mother and begins to help in her hair endeavor, carefully interlacing his fingers between the waves of hair. Filia proceeds to give the slayers group some instructions. "You'll be in charge of getting the food to us Miss Lina, I will let you, Mr. Gourry and Princess Amelia out of the castle every morning and let you back up in the afternoon. Gourry and Amelia you'll be scouting the perimeter everyday doing whatever it is you usually do."

"Really? Says' who," Lina asks. Val turns and glares at Lina, he doesn't entirely approve of Lina questioning his mother, but he does admire Lina's cockiness. She must have some nerve treating a dragon so lightly.

"Do you really want us to starve Miss Lina?" Filia answers back evenly giving Lina a warning glance.

The warning goes unheeded. "Well, how did you get food before?" Lina asks.

"A beast man was bringing us food, but he was capture and killed yesterday. He is the reason your location was discovered and you were brought here immediately." Filia answers. Lina should stop before her good luck runs out, but her questions are finally getting answered, and it's about time.

Lina nods her head, Filia is making sense so far, but it isn't enough. There is still one thing that bothers her most of all since this adventure started. "So are you the one in charge of this nightmare." Lina is crossing the line, but she wants to get a reaction out of the dragon.

Filia stands clenching her fist at her sides as anger flares from her eyes and mouth. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I was capture and brought her with Val about two weeks ago. I am here against my will!" Filia looks like she is about to snap and Lina does her best to calm the dragon. At least this way Lina knows for a fact that Filia is telling the truth, anytime the dragon get's riled up is proof of that.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding Filia," Lina says. "This grand scheme is much too evil for a golden dragon such as yourself. You, me and everyone here knows that."

"How are your beast companions?" Gourry asks, shifting everyone's attention away from the sorceress's interrogation. "They call you boss, right?"

Filia calms down and carefully considers Gourry's question "Oh, well, I hope Gravos and Jilas are alright. Someone needs to look after the shop while I'm gone. I'm sure they're fine."

Gourry nods and continues to ask another question. "It's great that we get to guard this place, but if we are the ones guarding during the day, than who guards at night?"

Filia smiles at Gourry's thoughtfulness, while Lina silently grumbles to herself. When did Gourry get so smart? But Gourry is always observant when it comes to matters of protection. He takes his job very seriously, especially while he is protecting two of the most important people in his life.

Filia answers, "Well, Mister Zelgadis guards at night. Didn't you see him on your way here?" Everyone look at each other, asking the silent question. No one says a word; none of them saw anything other than mud, grass and tall pine trees.

"Oh, um, no we didn't," Lina says as she thinks back through the nights events.

Filia sighs as she finishes her braid and stands next to Val. "I suppose he wouldn't want to be seen right now . . ." Her thoughts flitter off as she begins to contemplate their current predicament. She is only awakened when Val gently takes her hand. "Oh my, it almost morning! You must be exhausted, let me show you to your rooms."

And with that the Slayers get a good six hours sleep before lunch.

_Authors Note: Well, there are more questions answered in this chapter, but not much. It should still be very confusing at this point. Some of the plot is meant to be ridicules, but in the end I'll try to explain it all away. I hope the portion in this chapter with Pokota's ear's growing is coherent._


	4. Pinocchio

**Chapter Four: Pinocchio**

Sylphiel cooks for all of them using the materials left from the previous food deliver, but the priestess quickly realizes that with Pokota, Lina and Gourry's appetite they will barely have enough food for dinner and breakfast the next day. As they gather around the meal table in an elegant dining room Lina attempts to piece together what little information she has collected thus far. The table is in the center of the room with two large fire places on either side. On the outside wall, long narrow windows reach two stories up with a hallway leading to various studies that overlook the exquisite table. In a couple of minutes time Lina is ready to share her thoughts with the rest of her companions.

"Alright, thanks to last night's attack I was able to glean some new information." Lina says between mouthfuls of delicious food. Everyone is accounted for, with the exception of Zelgadis. He takes his meals in his room apparently and Lina only vaguely hears Filia mention his request that no one goes to the room. "The seven beast men were in charge of protecting 'a key'. I am almost positive that this key is Sylphiel. Whoever this person is that Chezem and Ditle are fighting, wants to use Sylphiel. Who knows maybe she can unlock something. Am I right so far Pokota."

The green young man toy only glares at Lina and continues to eat his meal.

"He isn't allowed to tell anyone the truth, didn't mother tell you lady?" Val says as he glares at Lina. For some reason he enjoys toying with Lina in his child like manner. "He can only lie." Val says in a way that makes Lina look like the stupid one.

Cute kid, Lina thinks as she sighs, "Well, I can live with that I guess which brings me to my next point. . ."

"You like to talk a lot," Val says interrupting Lina and offering her a slight glare.

"Val, please be polite," Filia says calmly to her son. "You shouldn't talk to Lina Inverse like that."

In shock Val begins to study Lina intently. "She's Lina Inverse?" Val says nearly standing from his seat. "But you said that she was a monster!"

Everyone at the table sucks in their breath and glances inconspicuously in Lina's direction. Meanwhile Lina has successfully bent her fork over at a ninety degree angle.

"I'm a what now Filia?" Lina asks through clenched teeth.

Before Filia can answer Val continues. "Mother says that if I do something bad the monster beast 'Lina Inverse' will punish me."

Everyone's face, except for Lina's, dawns in realization at what Filia is doing in order to raise her son. Apparently, in order to discipline her son, Filia will sometimes use the threat of 'Lina Inverse' to make Val behave.

Lina is not thrilled.

"Lina, please try to understand," Filia says as she stands from her seat. "You can be . . . dangerous at times and I'm sure that if Val ever does something naughty you would do the right thing and be strict with him. Not hurting him of course but . . ."

"But mother, she's no monster," Val says placing his hands on his hips. "She just a little girl whose really annoying."

At this point Lina has had enough and proceeds to scare the child out of his mind as she pulls him by the ear threatening to spank him. No one comes to Val's defense. They don't need to, Lina doesn't do anything extreme to the child. It is a little known fact that Lina has a soft spot for kids, even the annoying ones.

When the punishment is over Lina makes her way to her seat as Val attempts to remain composed. "Val you must be polite," Filia says softly to her son offering him a hug.

"Yeah, okay," he says softly.

Clearing her throat Lina attempts to start where she left, before she was so rudely interrupted.

"Now where was I," Lina says. "Oh right, Pokota's little curse is proof of this theory. The monsters have put serious limitations on us. Forcing us to do what they want including doing the heinous crime of taking my magic away from me." This is one of the points that is frustrating Lina the most. Her freedom is gone, but as long as Lina is helping her friends she can bare it. Nonetheless, the fact that someone is purposefully screwing with their strengths and weaknesses is crossing the line. She wants to put a face to the cause of her pain so she can hit them.

"But they are also protecting Sylphiel, so they can't be all bad." Gourry says.

"But they're monsters!" Amelia says. She is desperately trying to finish all of the food placed before her before someone takes it from her. While she may be small, her magical pool hasn't changed at all. Lina takes this opportunity to bring up her next point.

"I'm pretty sure this is a battle between two different sects of Mazuko, it would explain the strange regulations they are placing on us. Monsters have a horrible sense of humor sometimes." Lina says. The sorceress is nearly positive that she is right on this matter, but other than that she is at a loss. "I hate to say it, but I wish Xellos would show up with that stupid grin of his." The room goes nearly silent if not for Filia.

The dragon maiden nearly jumps in her seat at hearing Xellos's name; she begins to fiddle her hands together under the table in discomfort playing with the loose threads on the table clothes embroidered rim. In defeat she nods her head and proceeds to leave the table.

"I'll be right back." Filia quietly says. When she returns Filia is carrying a fist sized crystal ball. Carefully she places it on the table and it miraculously doesn't roll away. Like a small bead of water the ball remains glued to the cream colored table cloth glistening in the afternoon sun.

"This is Xellos," Filia simply says. Everyone glances at the orb, then at Filia, and back to the orb again. It does not compute.

No seat remains upright as everyone jumps up, screaming "What!" Even Sylphiel reacts with the same disbelief.

"That can't be Xellos," Lina says as she points to the small orb in front of them. When pigs fly and cows jump over moons, that's when Xellos would turn into a fortuneteller's crystal ball. The world really has gone insane.

"It's true," Filia says. "I don't know how it happened, but Xellos has somehow been sealed inside this glass orb."

"He has promised me three wishes," Val says as he carefully picks the crystal item up. "Unfortunately I already used one of my wishes, so I only have two left." He can't help but look at the situation as if his glass is already half empty, it's just in his nature. And he's still recovering from his bout with Lina.

"Right," Lina says, this just keeps getting better and better. "So what was your first wish then?" Lina crosses her arms. She isn't sure whether to take this seriously or not, but after living like this for a week she is just about ready to believe most anything. After all she can't simply write this all off as a dream.

It isn't a dream.

"I asked him to show anything and everything to anyone who asked," Val replies with a mischievous grin dancing on his lips.

"Alright than," Lina tries to gently take the orb from Val, but the boy stubbornly refuses to let go. It's only after Filia gives Val a quick nudge and a glare from Lina that he reluctantly relinquish the item.

Lina clears her throat and proceeds to put Val's story to the test. "Xellos show me the cute cottage we just came from," Lina asks.

On command the orb shows Lina what once was Sylphiel's cottage. The mangled bodies of beast men now smolder in front of the black ashes of the house. Sylphiel and Amelia gasp and try to look away, but they don't because it is so shocking. Sylphiel's lower lip trembles, she cared about the seven beast men. They treated her with kindness and respect. "Show me who is responsible," Lina continues; she doesn't want to force Sylphiel to watch the gruesome image.

The next image displays Rezo the Red priest. At this moment the priest appears to be searching the forest for something. The priest's search is methodical and keen, but the most sticking thing about him is the fact that his eyes are open instead of closed. Lina knows instantly that this can't be the real Rezo, most likely he is just a ghost like Gioconda and the others. The only difference is that Rezo actually did some damage. Perhaps their enemy is getting stronger, which is not a comforting thought.

"Show me our enemy," Lina asks.

The orb remains clear and shows nothing.

"Show me your enemy," Lina clarifies.

Still the orb keeps quiet at first but then begins to show moving words dancing around the surface of the glass. They are black words that seem to drip into a pool at the bottom of the orb, collecting in a miry soup. Lina attempts to read the words, but she cannot make out the letters clearly. Eventually the black words completely cover the inside, making it impossible to see anything.

Lina can imagine that this may be Xellos's new method of saying "that is a secret."

Nearly chucking the stupid Xellos onto the floor, Lina is only stopped by Filia as Val carefully plucks the orb back from Lina's right hand. The truth is that Xellos can't be broken by sheer force, but no one at this table knows this. For now he appears to be a defenseless and fragile crystal, but things are never as they appear in this story.

"He may not know who the enemy is," Filia says, for once she actually feels sorry for the Mazoku priest. In her mind Xellos fate has been cruelly altered, even more so than her own. At least she has Val and all of her magic is still intact. Xellos might as well be jell-o when compared to what he once was.

"You're actually defending him?" Lina says.

Filia says nothing at first, but her face soon turns a deep shade of red as her tail pops out from underneath her. "I am not defending him!" Filia says through clenched teeth. "I was just . . ." She pauses as she tries to figure out a plausible excuse for Lina and herself. "I was merely stating another possibility." Filia convinces herself that this is the real reason for her concern.

"Sure, whatever you say," Lina says. She settles back into her seat and places her arms behind her head. "Who am I to argue with a hot headed dragon who thinks I'm a monster?"

Filia scrunches her face at Lina, but decides to not honor Lina with meaningless bickering. She stands and proceeds to clear the dishes from the table, Val and Sylphiel begin to help her. Lina ignores Filia and continues to think about Xellos's new crystal form.

"Why did you go and say something like that Miss Lina," Amelia asks, interrupting Lina's thoughts. "You are being awfully rude to someone we haven't seen in such a long time."

"I can't help it Amelia, it was just too easy," Lina says. "I haven't felt this good in days!"

"Maybe Lina is actually a monster who feeds off of negative emotions," Pokota laughs. While Lina begins to hit at Pokota like he's her personal punching bag, she cools her head and then realizes how much fun she is having. She hasn't had the opportunity to banter and hit people in a long time, all in the same day too, which is an add bonus. "Hey Filia, while we're having fun in here, who's outside guarding this place?" Lina asks as she stops mid blow with Pokota.

"Zelgadis is still guarding," Filia says as she leaves the room with a handful of dishes. She is trying her best to give Lina the cold shoulder. Of course Lina doesn't let it bother her.

"Wow, he must be tired," Amelia says as Gourry nods in agreement.

"That means we better be prepared to help out, so we should get plenty of rest," Gourry says.

"I suppose your right," Amelia says sadly. She is hoping to see Zelgadis again, but it looks like she won't have such luck today.

"I'm sure you'll get to see him soon, Amelia," Gourry says as he tries to comfort his tiny companion. The two have been though a lot over the last week fighting ghosts together and he knows how much Amelia cares about Zelgadis. "If you want we could go out and look for him." Gourry suggests.

"No, that's alright Mister Gourry. I can wait," Amelia says, as she tries to convince herself that she can in fact wait.

That evening, after everyone settles down for the night, Lina goes off to find Xellos again. Lina isn't about to go to sleep when all of her questions are so close to being answered. Through evil dictator's domination, rain, draught and world destruction, nothing can stop Lina when she has her mind set. Even Shabranigdo can't stop Lina, the only thing that can ever hold her back is herself.

Meanwhile Lina amuses herself with Xellos's little predicament. She finds it hilarious that Xellos is trapped inside a glass ball. In glee she imagines all of the torment she can cause him in his new pathetic form. Searching high and low Lina scours every floor of the palace. The halls are full of elegant paintings and tapestries. Each image tells a story, a fairy tale to be exact. If Lina wants to glimpse the future she can find it in these mysterious drawings. But Lina is focused on finding Xellos and is not interested in analyzing and critiquing art work. The rooms and halls are also very drafty, which makes Lina move briskly from one room to the next. She is glad that she still has her red cloak with her to help suppress the cold's bite. In her exploration Lina finds Val's room, but is disappointed when she realizes that the crystal ball isn't in the young dragon's possession.

The little red head is about to call it a night when she stumbles into a master suit. There is a master bed in one corner with heavy drapes pulled around it. Along the corner of the room is an elaborate set of tall glass windows, stretching out with a balcony, hugging them and looking out into the night sky. The most noticeable feature to the room though is a large magical circle carved into the wood floor. It isn't a simple painting, but actually engraved into the timber planks beneath her. Scattered around on tables are piles of book, papers, and other such research material. Lina ignores the paper work and begins to follow the embroidered design with her finger, as she does the image begins to glow around her. It takes her breath away, but before she can fully appreciate it's wonder, beams of light shoot out between the cracks in the drawing and grab at her hands and feet.

The beautiful circle seems to come alive.

"Hey! What's going on!" Lina screams as her body begins to sink into the magic circle. "Fireball!" Lina cries, but only realizes too late that she is a normal human girl, with no way to magically protect herself. But Lina doesn't give up and she doesn't scream. Lina only screams when she absolutely feels the need to. The stubborn sorceress begins to punch, jab, and kick at the tentacles of light targeting her. With only her left arm remaining above the wood floor she attempts to grab at something, anything, that can possibly lift her out of this blinding light. Abruptly a rough hand grabs her wrist just in time and yanks her out of the cursed floor, nearly ripping her arm from its socket.

Lina lets out a gasp of pain as she tumbles to the ground as another hard form tumbles with her.

"You idiot!" A rough voice hoarsely says as it kneels at her side turning to face the circle of light. He gathers his strength and recites a spell to calm the magic erupting from the floor. "Time which has passed, be called back once more." He says and the room returns to normal with the engraved magic circle slumbering once again. "What are you doing in my room! Didn't Filia tell you not to come here?" The man says as his glowing blue cat like eyes glare down at Lina.

"Zel? Is that you?" Lina asks as she rubs her throbbing shoulder. It sounds like Zelgadis and she only hazily remembers Filia warning about entering Zelgadis's room. Lina tries to study the form next to her, but it's too dark. Is it really Zelgadis?

"In the flesh, more or less," Zelgadis says as he begins to cast a healing spell on Lina's shoulder. Even with the faint light emitting from Zelgadis's healing spell Lina can only make out the outline of his rocky chin and a monstrous form beyond it. Now Filia's words about Zelgadis begin to click in her mind. Apparently Chezem, or some other Mazoku, tampered with his appearance again.

"What was that!" Lina says as she points her good hand at the magic circle, ignoring Zelgadis's skin condition. She figures that it is best not to bring his appearance up right now, besides she is more concerned about the floor that almost swallowed her whole.

"It's what I'm here to protect." Zelgadis calmly says. "I could sense that something was wrong."

"I see," Lina says quietly as she sits cross legged in front of Zelgadis. He finishes up the healing spell and makes his way towards the balcony. "So you don't need Filia's hair to leave this place do you?"

At first it looks as if Zelgadis isn't going to answer, but he quietly says, "yes" stopping in the middle of the room

"And what's your story?" Lina says as she begins to pry Zelgadis for answers.

Zelgadis sighs and curses under his breath, he isn't going to get out of this. Lina is prepared to leap onto Zelgadis back if she has to in order to make him answer. Hasn't Lina bothered enough people today? The answer is no.

"The ghost of Rezo did this to me three weeks ago, I was charged by the monster Klide to guard and study the magic circle you see on this floor. As long as I stay in or near this castle my mind is free from insanity. But if I get too far, I turn into a mindless beast." He stops as Lina takes in his short story. "Satisfied?" Zelgadis asks.

"When am I ever satisfied, eh Zel?" Lina jokes as she gets to her feet. "I take it Klide is the name of the third monster that is working with Chezem and Ditle." Up to this point his name has been strangely absent from all of her clue hunting, it can't be just coincidence.

"Yes," Zelgadis says and makes his way towards the open window once again. "I need to get back to my watch; the ghosts have been quite restless today."

"Wait, before you go, do you know how we get out of this mess?" Lina says. She almost takes a step onto the magic circle, but hastily steps back.

"Don't worry, just don't touch the center and you'll be fine. Unfortunately I don't know much more than you. I've been able to piece some of the puzzle together with the help of Pokota. We were able to come up with a . . . system to help one another. But when it is all said and done, I don't know how to get out of this mess." Zelgadis says. Hastily he climbs over the balcony railing and falls down into the forest below.

Lina tries to get a look at him before he vanishes completely, but he is little more than a dark speck by the time she gets to the veranda. Instead of going straight to bed, Lina lights a candle, putting on her reading glasses and begins to look over some of Zelgadis's research. Maybe she will be able to catch something that Zelgadis missed. It is unlikely, but she tries anyway.

Apparently the magic circle has a trap spell of some kind protecting it. Anyone who tampers with it, risks becoming ensnared by the circle and trapped within its magical seal. From what Lina can figure out in Zelgadis's notes, the circle is holding something back, and that something isn't treasure. Most likely the seal is hiding a monster or other powerful being behind its bars. Whoever is sending the ghosts after Sylphiel and her other companions must want this circle. Somehow Chezem and his monster friends were able to round up the Slayers into this mess, but why? What do they have to do with this nonsense?

"Thought I might find you here, Zelgadis must be thrilled." Pokota says as he walks into the room with a light spell floating above his head. As long as Pokota keeps his phrases loose or sarcastic, he doesn't have to worry about his little truth curse.

"Hmmm," Lina get's an idea and turns towards Pokota. "Alright Pokota feel free to lie to me, I don't mind. Got it." Lina gives Pokota a wink.

He nervously shifts his eyes, but nods his head at her instructions. "Um, alright, sure." He was hoping to do some more research tonight, but now those plans are shot with Lina in the room. Without a doubt she will take up all of his time with needless questions.

"Do you know who our enemy it?" Lina asks.

"No," Pokota says.

"Who is it?"

Pokota bites his lip as he tries to figure out a way to lie about someone's identity while being clear. "Well, it isn't the ghost of Rezo, Phibrizzo, Gioconda, or Garv."

Dilgear is not mentioned among their enemies.

Lina smiles at Pokota's cleverness, time to let lose. "Alright who are they taking orders from, in other words who is the person that created them," Lina asks.

"I know that their creator is not a monster," Pokota is starting to get more comfortable with this game with Lina. He is finding it fun to lie on purpose, unlike a real lie, he doesn't feel guilty. This game also reminds him of the system Zelgadis came up with, but in that situation he used sarcasm to give the Chimera answers. In Pokota's humble opinion, being sarcastic is easier than cryptically lying.

"Doesn't he have a name?" Lina asks.

Pokota is once again forced to pause and think of a clear come back. "I- I do know the enemy's name, his name is . . ." Pokota just picks the first name that pop's into his head. "John, yeah his name is John."

Lina frowns, so Pokota doesn't know exactly who the villain is. But she doesn't give up. "Why are we involved," she asks instead.

"Chezem, Ditle, and Klide want to make their attack on the evil monster extremely **obvious**, so they are **not** using us to fight this enemy. They are **not** following orders from **Xellos**, and they most certain are **not** protecting us. Apparently we were not going to be involved with their interference against this enemy at all." Pokota gives Lina a crafty grin. He is on a roll and now it is Lina's turn to piece this nonsense together.

Lina figures that the three Mazoku companions are working undercover and don't want the unnamed enemy to know about them. Moreover Xellos is their leader and apparently Lina and the gang were going to be involved in this fiasco no matter what.

Such is destiny.

"Why did this enemy of the monsters choose us?" Lina asks as her heart tightens in a little knot. In any adventure Lina despises being used, destiny has no reign over her, she has a harness over her own destiny.

"It is **not** written down in these books," Pokota motions to the numerous books littered around the room. "Our names are **not** in them."

Eyes going wide Lina reaches for one of the books at random and skims through it. The name that happens to pop out in the story is Pokota's.

"What is this story about," Lina asks as she waves the book's cover in front of her green companions head.

Pokota crosses his arms slightly annoyed by Lina's reaction, her questions are starting to really get on his nerves and the bit of pleasure he has had purposefully lying to his rival is not enough to pacify him. Biting back all the distasteful remarks he can make at this moment Pokota stiffly answers her question.

"It is the story of a boy whose shrinks when he tells lies," Pokota says simply. "It is a true story."

"… you mean it's like a fairy tale," Lina says eyeing the books with renewed interest. Coming to the decision to read the story later, Lina tries to reach the point of all her questions.

"How do we get out of this mess," Lina finally asks.

"We hide and run away," Pokota says, with his short temper finally getting the best of him. The dark drapes slightly wave as a cold breeze flows into the room. This isn't enough information to Lina's liking and she makes her way to the window and closes it. The night air is much too cold tonight to allow for an open window. The castle is drafty enough as it is.

"Try to be a bit more specific." Lina says with little patience as she places her hand on her hip.

"Oh my, is the great Lina Inverse not at the top or her game tonight?" Pokota says as he mimics her stance and winks an eye. Lina glowers at the pipsqueak and tightens her hands into fists.

Pokota get's the picture and starts again.

"We don't fight, we don't defeat the leader of the ghosts, we don't destroy the magic circle, and we don't free Xellos. If we don't work together and don't use our curses we will not live." At this last statement he looks down at the ground, a grave expression threatens to work its way onto his face.

So the slayers have the task of actually helping the monster race for once, I guess it wouldn't be in a monsters nature to simply ask someone for help. After some thought Lina smiles and gives Pokota a thumbs up, "Thanks Pokota, you're a real help."

"Sure I am," Pokota says with sarcasm.

Lina smiles as she gently cradles the old book under her arm and leaves the room. She flashes the prince a victory sign, "Don't worry, I got this one in the bag." She makes her way to the other end of the castle to her room. Once there she skims through the story related in the musty book.

The book is a compilation of many shorter stories in which a living puppet endures many adventures. He is given a chance to become a real human boy if he does what is right. Every time the magical boy lies the puppet's nose grows, reminding him of what is wrong and right. As far as Lina can tell it is a simple fable, meant to teach a lesson and entertain people. But the simplicity dies when Lina reaches the ending. There are two endings that Lina finds. One relates how the puppet turns human after saving his adoptive father, but the other ending is much crueler. The puppet is hung on a tree and dies of suffocation. Rather than let the stories ending bother her she puts the book aside and forgets all about it.

After having a good night's sleep and a healthy breakfast she is ready for anything and doesn't give the book much thought.

Now the only thing that would make her situation any better is to convince Val to use one of his wishes to restore her magic! Lina is in for a sharp disappointment. This fantasy only ends when a lesson is learned.

_Authors Note: . . . sorry, I don't have anything to say really. I like the part with Zelgadis. Originally the part about Lina taking the book with her to bed wasn't included. I added it to help the plot along._


	5. The Beast

**Chapter Five: The Beast**

At breakfast Lina explains her new findings to the rest of her companions as she attacks the remainder of their food supply. She fails to bring up her studies of the book she read before bed, but as far as she is concerned the story means nothing. While she does notice the similarities between Pokota and the puppet characcter Lina doesn't see how the story helps them solve their problems.

Moreover Lina takes the opportunity to pester Val all morning. She demands that the boy orders Xellos to return her powers, but Lina's only reward is a smash on the foot from the dragon boy as he runs away in fright. He is scared of Lina, but not enough to waste his wishes with the monster.

Before the red head can have her revenge Gourry and Amelia are dragging Lina with them to do their job. After scampering down Filia's hair, the three split off, each in search of their respective errands for the day. Food is very important to Lina and she doesn't want to starve, so she goes on her way with minimal grumbling.

Ditle is waiting for Lina quietly with a larger basket full to the brim with food. Again Lina tries to ask the tall monster some questions, but he ignores her and after handing her a new map and pulling up her red hood he quickly walks away. Lina pouts while turning back towards the castle, here they were just attacked two days ago and he doesn't even have the decency to answer her questions. He is the second person today who has denied Lina a simple request.

Lina is following her nose towards the sweet aroma of a candy house when a familiar face comes across her path once again.

"Why it's you little girl," Dilgear says as he stops in front of her. Again, he magically doesn't recognize Lina Inverse, but he figures that it can't be coincidence that he has met this girl twice now. "Off to see your grandmother again?" The werewolf asks politely as he crosses his arms in front of his chest with a smile.

"Sure am!" Lina says with a cheery grin.

"You have a lot more food this time," Dilgear says. He walks up to her and stands beside the little lady. "You know you really shouldn't be traveling all alone again." The forest grows a bit colder as the wind picks up the dead leaves surrounding them. Lina shivers, isn't it suppose to be summer? What's up with the bizarre weather? Her surroundings take on a more sinister nature, as if warning her. The fear reminds Lina of the feeling Luna brings in her wake.

"My mom has been really sick," Lina lies. She begins to walk again along the path, away from the werewolf, but Dilgear keeps in step along side her. Now it is really growing cold.

"Please allow me come with you," Dilgear say's casually. "It is not safe in this forest."

"Um, I'm not allowed to travel with strangers," Lina says as she quickens her pace. She cannot ignore the shivers running up and down her spine now, getting away from Dilgear is her first priority. Lina isn't scared of him, but something doesn't feel right. Maybe someone else is watching.

"What's the hurry," Dilgear asks with concern and an unhidden nervous step.

Lina is losing her patience; it's irritating not being able to use magic to get rid of annoyances such as this. She ignores Dilgear and searches the forest in front of her; she knows that she is close to the candy house.

As soon as they enter the clearing with the eatable house Lina puts her acting skills to the test. "Ahhhhhh," Lina screams. She only screams when she has to, but by golly Lina can scream when she wants to. Lina drops the basket and points at the sugar coated house. "My grandmother's house has been turned into colorful, delicious, and tooth decaying candy!" She says.

Gourry, who is busy enjoying a sugary door knob, quickly drops his snack and begins to attack a baffled Dilgear.

Unlike the other ghosts the Slayers have met, Dilgear is actually not a ghost. Werewolves have a tendency to come back to life the old fashioned way. Amelia activates a spell on the sword as Gourry thrusts his blade into Dilgear's thick hide. Lina lunges away stumbling and screaming all the way. She is keeping up her act as long as she can. Before the wolf has a chance to fully comprehend what is happening, Amelia announces Elmekia Lance through the sword sending a cold shock into Dilgear's body.

"H-hey?" Dilgear says as he drops to his knees and his fur sizzles from the shocking spell. "I didn't deserve that." Jumping to his feet Dilgear makes a mad dash away from Gourry. As he disappears, Lina can barely make out the wolf muttering something about telling his master about this.

"Why didn't you take him out!" Lina says with frustration as she dusts herself off. In her act of pretending to be a helpless screaming girl Lina fell to the ground. Wisely, her companions do not comment on Lina's sudden clumsiness and addresses her question instead.

"Well, he wasn't attacking us and he wasn't a ghost so I didn't really want to hurt him," Gourry says "I was expecting another ghost you know." He turns and looks out towards where Dilgear ran off.

"But I was screaming for help," Lina says hotly.

"I knew you weren't in trouble, you never scream like that when you're really in danger," Gourry comments calmly.

Lina hits him with a slipper.

"I'm sorry," Gourry says as he uncomfortable laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"Why were you screaming," Amelia asks Lina from Gourry's shoulder. Even Amelia realizes that Lina's screams were all an act. The melancholy atmosphere that was once there has now dispersed. The air around them is not as cold, so the unease Lina was previously feeling takes its leave. Whatever was bothering her is gone now.

"I was taking advantage of his confusion," Lina laughs. "Too bad for him, not much has changed about him since I saw his all those years ago."

"You know him?" Amelia asks.

"Oh, I guess you weren't around back then," Lina says as she thinks back. After a pause of thought, Lina decides that it isn't worth telling the princess the back-story. "Well it doesn't matter now; let's get out of here before he possibly comes back or something worse finds us."

"I don't think he's coming back," Amelia says as she looks carefully into the dense forest, but quickly gives up. She gazes down at Gourry's sword and tries to recall all of the information she has ever learned about such beasts.

"Who knows, I don't plan on sticking around to find out. Let's get back so we can eat!" Lina says as she retrieves her basket from the thick foliage.

When they arrive back at the castle Gourry and Amelia have a picnic outside. Technically it's still their watch so they stay outside in order to keep a vigilant look out. A comfortable silence falls between the two friends as they gobble down the delicious food.

And that's how life goes for a couple of days. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia leave in the morning and try to get back as soon as possible so they can eat. The weather has been strange lately as well. One hour its nice and hot like summer ought to be and the next hour it is cold and wet. Filia says' that it is a sign, but it could just be something she ate for all Lina knows. After four days of living at the creepy castle, Gourry and Amelia are again outside enjoying a lovely picnic together. Sometimes Lina and Sylphiel will join them, but today it's just them. The comfortable silence drifts by them and Amelia finds the need to speak some of her thoughts aloud.

"Do you think all of this is real," Amelia finally asks as she stares at the rest of her uneaten meal.

"What do you mean?" Gourry asks as he continues to scarf down his own food. Today they are having sandwiches with stew, rice, fruit, and a pig cow meat of some kind.

Amelia sits back and studies the earth around her. It is so lush and colorful. Even the smells of the pines seem heightened as they whip around her. Right now the weather is nice and she cannot help but enjoy it, even with all the questions buzzing in her mind. "I mean, don't you think it's odd. It seems to be . . . too coincidental. Getting all of us together again, even Filia and Pokota are here. And Mister Gourry, we're eating candy houses! Lina is right, this isn't normal!"

"Since when is anything normal with Lina around?" Gourry asks instead. "The way I figure is that as long as we all stick together, nothing can go wrong. It doesn't really change anything. I will protect Lina and Sylphiel no matter what! All we need to do now is wait and do our best."

Amelia smiles, "You're right Mister Gourry. I shouldn't worry. As long as our love and friendship for one another remains strong and true, our foes shall never overtake us. Though, I wish Zelgadis would at least say hi to us, he's our friend after all."

Gourry uses his pinky finger to pat Amelia gently on the shoulder to comfort her, but his hand grows ridged as he grabs his sword lying beside him. Amelia takes note of his silent cues and takes this moment to scamper up his arm to rest on his left shoulder.

"It seems that all of our searching has finally paid off," a young man's voice says. The form of Phibrizzo marches up to their quaint little picnic. He is closely followed by Rezo, Gioconda and Garv. "Remember these?" The boy says as he pulls out two tiny gold orbs from thin air. "I may not have all of my abilities back, but that doesn't mean I can't be the cause of infinite pain for you." He is about to smash one, but Gioconda speaks up, ruining the intimidating scene.

"Allow me the pleasure of fighting Gourry again, Master Phibrizzo," Gioconda says as she pulls out her sword. "Allow me this simple request,"

Phibrizzo frowns at her; the ex-lord of the dead is clearly annoyed with her demands, a mere human. As he is about to deny her request, Phibrizzo is stopped short as a sharp pain runs through him. The orbs disappear from his hand and he clutches his head. Phibrizzo's master is trying to remind the dead lord who is in charge. The ex-lord is no longer a lord, in fact he is no longer a true monster. He is a mere echo of a monster who once lived, the words left behind after the book is written.

Garv grins as he watches Phibrizzo's pain and turns his attention towards their lone female member. "Try not to kill him Miss Gioconda, I want to have a turn as well," Garv says to the late marquees.

"No," Rezo says. "You will fight them together. That is an order from our master. Phibrizzo and I will . . ." He is cut off.

Gourry takes this opportunity to attack Garv with Amelia clutching his shoulder. Gourry can tell that he is outnumbered and he realizes that his only chance is to take advantage of the enemy while they are obviously disorganized. Each of the enemies wants to fight him, they don't want to share.

Gourry thrusts his sword as Garv hastily draws his weapon in order to parry the hasty attack. Amelia casts a spell causing Gourry's sword to erupt in flames. "Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in our hands."

Garv is thrown off balance and Gourry takes the opportunity to leap onto Gioconda. Gourry's plan is simple, but effective. Keep on moving from one bad guy to the next.

"Holy wind, wind which flows gently across the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath," Amelia cries as Gourry and Gioconda's swords clash together. Gioconda's sword becomes encased with ice and it steadily grows to reach her hands and arms. The swordsman doesn't stop. Gourry moves onto Philbrizzo as Amelia launches another spell. They do this over and over again, making the ghosts look like frantic children playing dodge ball.

So why is it working? Well, Gourry is taking advantage of the fact that the enemy doesn't know how to work together. As long as Gourry moves from each opponent to the next quickly, the enemy blindly rushes forward tripping over one another. Each contestant, with perhaps the exception of Rezo, wants a piece of Gourry. Rezo hasn't moved much. Things are going well for Gourry and Amelia until all the ghosts' eyes begin to glow red. The fragmented souls of the ghosts are no longer dictating their actions, which is never a good sign.

"Now you shall fight me," the ghosts all say together. "The author of this fable," and with this said the group attacks as if they have one mind and body connecting them. Gourry notices the sudden change and abruptly switches into a defensive stance as he attempts to block the approaching onslaught. "Amelia, this is bad, we won't hold out if they attack like this."

"Right," Amelia says. Desperately she searches her mind for a spell that will work on all of the ghosts at the same time without direct contact with the sword. "You pitiful twisted creators, not of this world, by the Light of Purity we possess; I bid thee, be gone to the nexus of our two worlds!" Amelia shouts.

The sword is enveloped in a liquid cream of light as it flows towards the ghosts. The mind controlled zombie's dash aside and dodge the fluid light emitting from Gourry's sword and begin to attack Gourry from behind. Again, Amelia quickly casts the spell, which makes direct contact with Gioconda. The marquees falls to the ground screaming and fades away, but not before Garv lands a hard blow into Gourry's side. He yells in pain as Amelia screams out his name.

Inside the castle the other slayers are oblivious to the events taking place outside until Val's glass orb begins to glow in his pocket. Val has been carrying Xellos around for the last couple of days in an attempt to keep it from Lina. The young dragon hesitantly puts the orb on the table as Filia asks the glass ball to show them what it wants to. The request is vague, but Xellos doesn't care and shows the Slayers the epic battle taking place outside right at the moment Gourry is sliced with Garv's sword.

Lina can almost hear Gourry's grunt and Amelia's screams as the blow hits.

"Gourry!" Lina screams. Sylphiel whispers a small gasp as she watches the blow hit Gourry with deadly accuracy. Lina quickly takes note of Gourry's location on the castle grounds and rushes towards the other side of their new home with Sylphiel right beside her. Filia and the others chase after her and in their flight Val forgets to grab Xellos from the table.

Xellos waits a moment, not moving.

After coming to some undetectable conclusion, the monster carefully rolls off the table towards Zelgadis's room. One of Xellos's little secrets is revealed. He doesn't need to be carried around, he can go wherever he likes, granted he can only roll, but he isn't helpless. Surprisingly, once the ball hit's the floor Xellos doesn't break. As mentioned earlier, he is much sturdier than he appears. Moreover he realizes that Gourry and Amelia are going to need help.

Lina is about to jump from the window, but for some reason an invisible force is keeping her from this crazy endeavor. The spell protecting the castle is keeping her inside. Lina curses under her breath for stupid spells. "Filia, give me your hair." She says as the dragoness stagers into the upper room.

"Please Miss Filia!" Sylphiel says. She clasps her hands together not only in a silent plea, but because of the anxiety griping her heart.

"Are you crazy?" Filia asks, gasping for air. "You both have no magic, what good would it do. I could try to help them with my magic, but it would be nearly impossible for me to return to this tower which means you would be trapped inside."

"We can't go out there," Filia says sadly.

"What about me?" Pokota says, "Let me go."

By this time Lina has lost her patience, she grabs Filia's braided hair and yanks her towards the window forcibly. Lina is not going to put up with this garbage. Filia screams at Lina's physical assault of her hair and Val begins to hit Lina's dress covered knee, bravely demanding that Lina release his mother immediately, his fear is all but completely forgotten. Pokota flies in front of the window baring Lina's way.

"If I let you go Gourry may never forgive us," Pokota says to Lina. "Just think for a moment, are you really the Lina Inverse we know? She wouldn't do something so crazy, would she?" Because all his words are questions Pokotas's ears do not grow.

"It is!" Lina shouts. "This is the Lina Inverse who would destroy the world if it meant saving her friends, even if it meant destroying herself. Now let me through!"

Because of all the screaming, shouting, hustle and bustle Val backs away in slight dread. Everyone's behavior is scaring him a little and not in the way Lina did when they initially met. He may be Val, but he is still only a small child with no memory of his past life. He yells as loudly as he can for Lina to let go of Filia's hair, but his cries are unheard.

"Let me help Gourry," Lina shouts again. "I can't watch Gourry and Amelia die again, not while I live." Sylphiel agrees with Lina and actually begins to help Lina unbraid Filia's hair with Pokota trying to stop them both. Filia curses the fact that she doesn't have her mace with her and merely threatens to turn into a dragon, if they refuse to stop.

While all this goes on Val is silently trying not to sob, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. He actually cares about these crazy and selfish people. At that moment Xellos calmly rolls into the room. The sight he sees before him is not at all pleasing. If Lina leaves now, she will surely be killed and he needs her alive. If only he could talk, but all he can do is glow, so he glows as brightly as he can, but no one is paying attention to his beautiful display. What a shame. The one time he tries to be pretty and it is all for naught.

But Xellos's light doesn't go completely unnoticed.

Val picks up the orb and through a hoarse whisper asks Xellos to show him Gourry. The little dragon is refusing to cry even with the screams of the adults tormenting him, Val is prepared to wish for Gourry's safety if he must. Images of an epic fight emit from Xellos as he shows Val his request. Gourry and Amelia are no longer fighting alone, but Zelgadis is fighting alongside them.

Val's eyes go wide as he watches the three companions give their all.

Back with those fighting, the air is thick with concentration

Amelia thought for sure they were done for, but then Zelgadis showed up just in time, using his body to shield another sword attack from Garv.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia says.

The princess barley recognizes her chimera friend. He is taller and his body is much leaner. The blow demon and rock golem attributes are still present, but they are much more exaggerated. Zelgadis isn't wearing a shirt due to the large protruding rocks sticking out of his back, wearing a shirt would do him any good. He only has on his usual pants, belt, sword and cape, which is threaded through his belt. By keeping the cape tucked under his belt the jagged rocks are kept from tearing the cloth. His pointed ears, hair and face are all longer with the strange markings of a blow demon covering his face and body. If Zelgadis looked like a monster before, well now he looks like a beast. Amelia makes all of these observations in a split second.

"Use Gourry's sword to cast a shield, I'm going to try to heal him," Zelgadis commands briskly.

"Right," Amelia calls out the spell, wasting no time with pleasantries, they are in a battle zone after all.

She puts everything she can into this spell. The spell not only works but it sends Rezo, Phibrizzo, and Garv flying back by its sheer force. Gourry's wound quickly heals with Zelgadis's magic and it isn't long before the two launch a counter attack at the ghosts.

"Where is Gioconda?" Zelgadis asks. He doesn't want to be out witted by a surprise attack from the marquees.

"I used a Megido Flare, which caused her body to phase out." Amelia calls over the clash of Gourry and Garv's swords. Zelgadis absorbs two spells into his sword cast by Phibrizzo and Rezo.

"Alright," Zelgadis says. "Get ready to cast it again, but wait until I'm ready. Gourry be prepared to look to the sky." Zelgadis casts a dug haut, forcing Rezo and Phibrizzo to jump high into the air. They easily avoid the attack, but Phibbrizzo isn't expecting a rock to appear above him.

Zelgadis happens to be that rock.

Zelgadis launches himself using one of the spikes in order to place himself directly behind the lord of death. With the butt end of his sword he sends the ghost flying towards the ground while moving to launch his sword at Garv. While Garv parries Zelgadis's sword, Gourry and Amelia launch their attack.

"_You pitiful twisted creators, not of this world... by the Light of Purity I possess; I bid thee, be gone to the nexus of our two worlds!_" Amelia's Megido Flare spell erupts on Gourry's sword and envelops Phibbrizzo body completely. Phibbrizzo doesn't have a chance.

Gourry then grabs Zelgadis's sword which had been carelessly deflected by Garv. Gourry starts to fight Garv with both of the swords, swinging them expertly towards the dragon king. Meanwhile, Zelgadis and Rezo fall back to the ground and begin to launch spells at one another. The two are evenly matched, this Rezo isn't nearly as powerful as the real Red priest was, but Zelgadis is still struggling.

Amelia casts another Megido Flare, which Garv expertly avoids, but at the last minute she breaks the spell causing it to explode into Garv. Since it isn't a direct hit Garv doesn't immediately vanish, but he still fades away as Amelia begins to grow light headed. Megido Flare is not a simple spell and it takes a lot of her energy. She has lost track at how many times she has cast it.

Gourry races towards Zelgadis, but he is too late.

Rezo finally manages to hit Zelgadis which causes the chimera to go into a mad frenzy. Rezo laughs as the chimera begins to snarl like a wild animal. The ghost priest laugh is cut short, however, as a beast like Zelgadis blindly attacks the once wise sage. Rezo casts a fire spell which completely over takes the chimera, but Zelgadis doesn't care. He lunges at Rezo and begins to tear him apart.

Amelia looks away.

"Gourry aim your sword at Zelgadis," Amelia says as she tries to catch her breath.

Gourry nods and does as he is told.

Once more Amelia launches the Megido Flare. Not only is the spell potent against the undead, but it also heals the possessed. The spell hits Rezo and Zelgadis in a blast of eerie light. Rezo disappears and Zelgadis crumples to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Did it work?" Gourry asks Amelia.

But she can't hear him.

The little princess is exhausted and has fallen asleep on his shoulder. Carefully, Gourry makes his way up to Zelgadis, who looks up shakily at the swordsman. The chimera rewards Gourry with a short smile and a slight nod. This is enough to convince Gourry of Zelgadis's sanity and the two slowly make their way towards the tower. Filia's hair has already been let down and instead of climbing the hair Gourry is hauled up by the slayers group eagerly waiting for him at the top. Zelgadis casts a levitation spell and enters the room behind Gourry.

The group has been intently watching the battle from Xellos's crystal ball. It was like a group of teens watching the super bowl together. Each screaming at the contestants to watch out, cast a certain spell or blaming the other team for foul play.

"Are you okay Gourry," Lina asks carefully.

Gourry thinks about it before he answers. "Yes I'm alright."

As Sylphiel sighs in relief Lina smacks him on the head. "Don't you dare worry me like that again? Got it!" Lina says. Gourry rubs his head and smiles at Lina; He figures that Lina must have been really worried to hit him like that after a fight.

"I'm glad you're alright, both of you," Sylphiel says as she looks at the sleeping Amelia on his shoulder. Filia carefully picks up the tiny girl up and leaves to put Amelia to bed. Filia gives Lina a slight glare, but bites her tongue not wishing to wake Amelia.

Val stays in the room, holding Xellos and turns towards Zelgadis. "What did that spell do to you? Why did it cause you to turn into an animal like that?" He asks.

Zelgadis sighs as a moody cloud of gloom passes over his eyes, but he still answers the boy's question. "That ghost Rezo was the one who originally toyed with my current form; whenever he lands a magic attack on me I revert back to what he made me . . . a mindless beast."

"Oh," Val says. He is very uncomfortable, but at least Zelgadis had the decency to answer his question.

Zelgadis continues. "But we have other things to worry about. The enemy now knows our location and it is only a matter of time before they return. As you know they aren't real ghosts, but something entirely different. I'm not really sure what they are. It will only be a matter of time before they regain their forms and attack again."

Lina nods in agreement before speaking up. "And I doubt whether or not you would be able to beat them again, next time you may not be so lucky. And I won't be cheering from the side lines either!"

Val silently thinks about the adults words as he re-envision the battle just fought. He doesn't want to stand by and watch either. He wants to help too, just like Lina wants be useful. The truth is that Lina is very useful, but she isn't useful in the way she would like to be. Everyone has a part to play; they just don't have the means to do it, yet.

Val wants to make a smart wish, but he isn't very creative. In the end he decides to pretend he's crafty like Xellos and make a wish based on this simple thought.

"Xellos, I know my next wish," Val says.


	6. Aladdin

**Chapter Six: Aladdin**

"Xellos, I know my next wish," Val says.

Everyone is taken aback by Val's sudden decision.

"Are you sure?" Pokota asks. The stuffed toy knows Val the best out of those present. He has been spending a lot of time with the dragon child and knows how seriously Val takes these things. Just another reminder of who Val once was. It helps that Pokota never knew Valgarv, he only knows Val.

"Yes," Val says clearly. He nervously peeks towards the door, making sure his mother is well out of ear shot. It's not that he doesn't want her to know, he just realizes in his young mind that Filia is uncomfortable around the monster he is holding in his hands. That and his wish might scare her because he is trying to be crafty like Xellos. "Xellos I wish for you to give Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel, Zelgadis, Amelia, Pokota, Me, and Mother all of the power of the monsters that you are able to."

Everyone goes pale.

Val is very careful to specifically name everyone in their group, and is keenly aware of his questionable request. But he cannot simply ask for 'more' strength, Xellos might cheat and only give them a little bit of power. That is why Val asks for 'all' of the monster's power. Moreover, Val is aware that Xellos has his own orders to follow by someone scarier than his mother and Lina, so the young ancient dragon asks for a power that Xellos is actually able to give. Now Xellos has no choice but to lend them the alliance of the monster race. The clearer the request the more potent, even from the mouth of a child.

Xellos offers a wavering glow as his glass form seems to laugh. Xellos's voice comes from the orb as he says, "Your wish is granted."

Everyone nervously looks around, expecting to be hit by lightning or some other dark energy from the monster race. Lina is the first to recover after nothing life threatening seems to happen to them. "So now you can talk,"

"Well, yes I can. Thanks to Val's wish." Xellos says with an invisible smile. "Val has wished for the monsters power, and part of that power includes any knowledge that I may have and am allowed to tell. Oh course, the only way for you to obtain such knowledge is if I am able to communicate with you verbally. Does that make sense? Or do you think that a game of charades would be more helpful."

Lina has the sinking feeling that whatever Val wishes for will only be manipulated by the general priest. This isn't the case though; Xellos is following the rules that are placed on him fairly. He doesn't have a choice and Val happens to know what he is doing, much to Xellos's slight disappointment.

"For now all we can do is wait for the ghosts to return and the nameless one sealed in that room to be awakened." Xellos says flatly.

"I don't like waiting," Lina mumbles under her breath. "There must be another way."

"Unfortunately, Miss Lina, there is not, all of you must work together to fight the monster manipulating those ghosts. My subordinates and I will offer our assistance while remaining unseen by the enemy."

"So that's it then?" Zelgadis asks.

"Do you know how to destroy the magic seal?" Xellos asks him instead.

"No," Zelgadis says with a scoff.

"Well, then perhaps you should work on that."

Zelgadis glares at the ball.

"Who is it? Who is sealed away in Zelgadis's room," Lina asks.

"Oh well, I suppose I have no choice but to answer that question." Xellos sighs heavily, as if it matters. "Well if you must know, his title is Nameless, and he wishes to become a Mazuko Lord to replace both Lord Garv and Lord Phibbrizzo. My master, doesn't want to see this happen, but if I or any of her subordinates make any obvious move to destroy him. The Lord of all might take action. Nameless is using the memories of those you have killed to try and unseal himself. He can only hear and see what the ghosts can, thus the reason he has been unable to find his prison in this tower, until today. He requires a certain priestess to release him, which happens to be the lovely Sylphiel. Now you know everything you are allowed to know."

"Oh, and Nameless also fancies himself as an author of sorts." Xellos add as an afterthought.

Lina tries not to be bothered by Xellos's last comment and continues on with her interrogation. "Alright that's fine and all, but that doesn't explain why this nameless monster wants us dead? Pokota mentioned that we were going to be involved in this no matter what. So what does Nameless have against us." Lina asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Xellos's voices echoes in disbelief. Even without a face, Lina can easily imagine the mock disappointment etched on his face. "Well, let me ask you this instead. Who was the one who defeated the dark lord? If he defeats you, the vessel of the Lord of Nightmares, he will prove his worth and establish his place as a lord over the Mazoku race. Not only that, but by destroying the Slayers no one will be able to stop him, not even my master, as unbelievable as that may sound. This nameless creature is not a demon lord that should return. He isn't really a full Mazoku in the first place, but he is something unpredictable and tainted. Nameless is a creature who wishes to become the author of his own story and everyone else's."

Everyone grows thoughtful.

When a Mazoku actually describes another monster as tainted then you know it is serious. Zelgadis quietly walks out of the room, prepared to study all night in order to discover a way to destroy the seal. Pokota follows him, ready to offer any assistance he can. Each Slayer eventually leaves in order to prepare for the upcoming battle. Gourry goes with Sylphiel to the kitchen, while Val takes Xellos in search of his mother. Lina goes to Zelgadis's room and starts searching for a way to destroy this dark lord wannabe.

As the hours go by, Lina struggles to remain focused; she wants to fight her enemy head on, right now! Waiting for disaster to strike is like waiting for dinner, nearly unbearable.

The three search and search, take a break to eat dinner and then search some more, but they only find fairy tales written by a nameless author. When it gets dark, Zelgadis lights some candles to read by. Once again Lina is sorely reminded of her lack of magic, even with Val's last wish, her powers have not returned. She is about to explode.

"Lina," Zelgadis asks as he lights a candle next to her. He is slightly concerned, it has been fifteen minutes or so and Lina hasn't turned the page of her current book. It is the story of a girl who brings cookies to her Grandmother and is eaten by a wolf. The story has two different ending.

"What?" Lina says in annoyance.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Zelgadis says and when she doesn't respond he turns to Pokota. "Keep an eye on her; I'm going to have a look around the premises." With that he jumps out the window.

Continuing to search the texts scattered around the room, the two companions fall into a comfortable silence, but even after hours of searching they find no way to release the seal beneath them.

The books are all fairy tales, each of which contains situations similar to those experienced by the slayer in the last few weeks. Lina begins to gradually see the similarities between the characters in the fables that are named after them. They are just fables, but Lina begins to wonder if any of them are based in truth. The stories seem unrealistic, they each tell of a protagonist saving a princess or prince, sacrificing all they have to save the ones they care about. But there are also darker alternate endings, in which an evil monster or the protagonist's own short comings kills them.

When Lina's eyes begin to burn she surrenders to the fact that she should get some rest. Removing her reading glasses from her nose, Lina stands from her chair and stretches the kinks out of her back. Pokota hears her move and decides to close the book he is reading and call it a night too.

"Did you find anything?" Pokota asks with a yawn.

"Nothing that can make this idiocy end quietly," Lina says twisting from the right to the left, helping her aching back. "This story of Aladdin is the only one that shows any promise. It would be nice if we could seal away Nameless in a lamp just like a genie. That and all of these stories like to talk about The Lord of Nightmares and Chaos ruling the world." she sighs, turning the topic back to her main point. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time though. As long as we stick together, we'll be able to defeat this nameless Mazoku lord."

". . . and not meet the same demise as the characters in these books," Lina adds.

Pokota scratches the back of his head with one of his ears and quivers slightly, "Right . . . if you say so." He is careful to keep his phrase lose, but he doesn't really care at the moment. More than anyone here, he knows the darkness looming quietly under his feet. That darkness has tried to use him as a vessel and failed. Now all of his friends are involved. After this thought Pokota clenches his two sets of hands as determination races through him. "You're right! But there is nothing more we can do tonight." Pokota's ears grow, forcing Lina to laugh and Pokota to groan in annoyance. Speaking the truth is hard sometimes.

With a smile, Lina agrees with the stuffed toy as Pokota mumbles a few lies to return his ears to normal.

"One must be well rested be for an epic battle, I'd hate to miss it," Lina says playfully.

Even after his embarrassing ear growth, the prince cannot help but smile at her in turn. They may have their difference, but they do share a similar stubbornness. After a lighthearted laugh the two head off to bed for the night.

As the two sleep soundly in their beds, Sylphiel struggles in and out of endless nightmares. After the eighth wakening, she decides to get a drink of water. It's not that the priestess is thirsty or has a dry mouth from the nightmares, she just knows that getting up and changing your scenery can help.

Sipping the cool water calmly down her throat Sylphiel gazes out of one of the thin, gated windows. Night stars gaze down at her and she smiles at the tranquil atmosphere. It really is like a fairy tale. If there wasn't an evil monster trying to use her for its evil scheme, she would consider herself blessed for having the opportunity to spend time with Gourry and the others. She feels better in no time and heads back to her room. Nothing seems out of the ordinary to her as she travels back to her room, but not everything is always what it seems.

By the time Sylphiel opens her door a startling truth is revealed. The room she has wandered into is not her own. Unknowingly, Sylphiel has been manipulated to enter Zelgadis's room and the resting place of the malevolent magic seal. Sylphiel is blind to her plight and only realizes the trap after she is standing directly over the seal.

"It's too late to scream little priestess," Phillbrizo says as he appears out of the shadows. Mysterious blue candles on elegant stands ignite around the room and surround them, casting the two in an eerie glow. "Hair dark and pure with skin as white as snow . . . You are about to awaken my master, quite an honor don't you think?"

Gioconda and Garv step out from behind Phillbrizo and look in disinterest at their prey.

Trembling, Sylphiel attempts to step away from the three, but her feet are glued in place. She screams, but cannot be heard. She shouts her companion's names, but they cannot hear her.

"Scream and cry out all you want, they cannot hear you," Phillbrizo reaffirms. "You are weak, but a necessary part of this ritual. We need a priestess of white magic who uses black magic for this seal to break. Soon you will be dead along with your friends and it will all be all your fault." Phillbrizo smiles at some secret pleasure. He may only be derived of memories, like words written in a secret diary, but that doesn't make him any less cruel. The Hell Master is an accurate memory of a horrific nightmare, who takes pleasure in tormenting humans. If only he were the real Phillbrizo, then he might be smart enough to avoid toying with humans again.

Sylphiel clenches her fists tightly at her side as her mood switches from quiet and defenseless, to angry defiance.

"I am not weak!" Sylphiel says in her quite voice, with all the force and hate she can muster. "Your' goal cannot be met anyway. Don't you realize that my magic has been sealed?" She smiles, having her magic sealed is now revealed to be a blessing. "Don't you see, it is useless? Unless you find and kill the one who cast this curse. You will be unable to use my magic for your benefit."

Phillbrizo frowns slightly. Garv smiles cruelly at Sylphiel, as Gioconda fakes an attempt to hide a silent laugh. "A minor setback," Phillbrizo says calmly as he raises his hands. "The one who cast it is a lesser monster, but my master's power is greater."

"I will never give you what you want," Sylphiel says as her hate for Phillbrizo escalates. "I won't let what happened in Siragg, happen to the ones I love, my friends. I will not let you or your master, control their lives like puppets! Not like Siragg, not like my father!"

Phillbrizo laughs at her as he releases the seal placed on her magic, causing the magic circle to break apart around her.

"No!" Sylphiel screams as she uses her unsealed magic to reinforce the magic beneath her. "Not again!"

As images from her past and Siragg pulse through her mind, Sylphiel fights the demon. Not an easy task. In order to get through this she needs to move past all of her doubts and fears. So she does. She lets it go, letting it wash over her like a poison rain, and replacing it with the new hope she has for the future. This is for the friends who have become her new family.

As the ground of light swirls around her, a nameless monster groans beneath her, it takes all she has to keep the evil from trying to rip through into her world.

"Master it isn't working!" Gioconda says as she tries to remain balanced on the pulsating ground of light.

Garv smiles and whips out his sword, the solution is easy. A dead Sylphiel cannot fight back, and her magic will be free for their use. Phillbrizo nervously takes a step back, something in the back of his mind is screaming at him to run. A moment of Déjà vu is attempting to reach into his undead mind, but to no avail. The memory cannot be relived.

The creature known as Nameless isn't about to give up either, instead of depending merely on Sylphiel's magic alone to free himself, he draws on Gioconda, Garv, and Phillbrizo. Forcibly taking back the power he gave them in order to free himself.

Like paper ripped jaggedly in two, Nameless separates himself from the earth that has bound him for centuries. The ghosts of Gioconda, Garv, and Phillbrizo are almost completely gone. Phillbrizo blindly gazes at his master in confusion as the false life he has is snuffed out in a blink of Sylphiel's eyes.

Nameless wastes no time and grabs Sylphiel by the neck, hoisting her off of the magic circle, breaking contact. Immediately her refurbishing spell is broken and the seal completely fails. Sylphiel doesn't get a good look at the nameless monster, as her world goes black from lack of oxygen.

"Don't die yet," he says. His eyes are a blazing gold with a bone like mask and armor shining along his flowing dark garments. "I may yet have need of you. My Snow White."

Meanwhile Zelgadis has been out on his routine nightly watch.

While Sylphiel is battling Nameless, Zelgadis has been withheld by a familiar face. Rezo is not a person Zelgadis's wishes to speak with, but the chimera monster has little choice. Besides, in usual Rezo fashion, the red priest is offering his assistance before he dies.

The ghost of Rezo realizes that he will fade away once the monster named Nameless escapes, returning Rezo back into the memory he really is. They are just words on the page of an intriguing book, with no real life of their own.

"You should run away Zelgadis, there is yet a chance for you to live through this," the fake Rezo says to Zelgadis. "You are out of time, the resurrection has already begun."

Zelgadis briskly turns back towards the castle, without a moment's hesitation, but Rezo magically appears in front of Zelgadis, stopping him.

"Do you think this wise?" Rezo asks.

"It doesn't matter whether it's wise or not," Zelgadis says with annoyance. "As long as I have the strength and power, I will not leave them, they are waiting for me."

"You have changed so much, and yet in some ways not at all," Rezo says. Even without a soul, this Rezo still has the exact same memories and observation skills as the original red priest. Zelgadis sniffs at him with distaste and moves to leave, but not before Rezo gives him some advice.

And Zelgadis listens.

Abruptly Lina wakens. She hears the dying screams of Phibrizzo, Gioconda, and Garv as the remnant monsters are absorbed into their master carcass. In a mad rush, Lina scrambles down the halls and into Zelgadis's room, where the rest of her companions meet her. Zelgadis is the only one unaccounted for.

"Ah," the monster says. "With your power I may have a way to solidify my form without destroying my savior."

"Well it's about time you showed your ugly face!" Lina says as Gourry raises his sword and Amelia prepares a spell. Filia lifts her skirt and takes out her mace as Val stands behind his mother, hugging Xellos in a pouch close to his side.

"Ah, if it isn't the sorceress supreme Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev the wielder of light, Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Prince Posel Korba Taforashia, Filia Ul Copt the dragon priestess, Xellos the Mysterious crystal ball Priest, and Valgrav slave of Lord Gaav the Demon Dragon King. It's a pleasure to meet you all in person," Nameless lists their titles as he shifts his head lazily to face the group.

"Nice to actually hear someone say my title right finally," Lina says as she puts a hand on her hip. While Lina is acting calm and collected she is minutely aware of the fact that she has no way to protect herself, expect for a knife.

"I must say, that the monster race has made my job a little easier. Thank you Xellos for sealing away Lina and Miss Sylphiel's magic for me." Nameless says dripping with sarcasm. The truth is that this simple act has been a nuisance to the author.

"Well we couldn't have them running away, Lina is quite stubborn and Sylphiel is no push over either . . ." Xellos pauses as the group glances at a sleeping Sylphiel. "But I suppose you already know that."

"What did you do to Sylphiel?" Gourry says as he clutches his sword angrily, cutting off the conversation taking place. He clenches his teeth in frustration as he gazes at Sylphiel's helpless form. "You monster!" Gourry cries. Jumping into the air with Amelia perched securely on his shoulder; the two send an Elmerkia Lance jolt of energy into the monsters leg.

Nameless is quite a gruesome sight.

His body now looks like something in-between a rock golem, without the rock, and a mutilated dragon. He still has the bone mask with matching armor though, clutching onto his cloaked body, with gold eyes peering at them with malice and glee.

At first he is about the size of a tall human, but now to Lina's dismay the creature seems to grow as Gourry attacks the beast.

The magical sword glances off the monsters growing legs, sending a forceful shock wave through Gourry's arm.

But the swordsman doesn't stop.

As Nameless reaches out a bulging arm in order to grab Gourry, the young man nimbly ducks around the monsters right leg and swipes his sword against the tender ligaments behind its knees.

This time Nameless reacts to the attack, slightly shuttering as a black ooze trickles down the backs of his legs. He kneels to the ground and Gourry takes the opportunity to assault his head. Without a second thought, Gourry slices through Nameless's bone mask, as Amelia sends a powerful Raw Tilt spell through his skull.

With a bellowing cry of anguish, Nameless falls to the ground.

Not much is left of his head.

Lina eyes the monster distastefully, as Filia covers the eyes of her son. Cautiously, Gourry and Amelia catch their breath. Amelia looks away from the slightly dismembered body, but Gourry remains focused on the corpse, not willing to be caught unaware.

Splurging out of the corpse, a dark string of slime latches onto Gourry's ankle in a cobra like strike. The swordsman is ready though, and moves his sword to slice away the sticky goo from his leg. But his sword doesn't slice through. Instead it sticks like melted rubber to his sword.

As Gourry attempts to yank his sword back, the slime hoists Gourry into the air like a whip as a large liquid skull emerges from the blackness of the monster.

Amelia screams, as she hangs onto Gourry's shoulder with all her might. Her screams are cut short as the ever growing liquid skeleton completely swallows Gourry and the Princess whole.

"Amelia! Gourry!" Pokota screams as he rushes forward and fires a spell. "Elmekia Flame, Fireball, bon das wind!"

Lina nearly runs forward to help save Gourry, but her feet stop as her logic wins out. She has no way of helping without her magic. Filia raises her mace and pushes Val at Lina.

"Watch him Lina!" Filia says in a commanding tone that immediately get's on Lina's nerves. Since when is Lina designated the stay at home mom. Not that she would mind such a commendable position, but not when there are monsters to fight. Lina is basically useless at the moment without her magic.

As Lina watches the dragon priestess smash her mace with rock crushing strength into the beasts' sticky left shoulder blade, the red head girl takes out her tiny dagger. Glaring at the small gift with disdain she watches her companions fight for their lives.

Lina makes a move to help Filia and Pokota fight once more, but two small hands grab her long skirt tightly. Looking down with annoyance she is met with a face that instantly melts her frustration away. Young Val's once defiant features, have completely vanished and have been replaced with one of fear and earnest for his mother. Lina removes her frustrated expression and gives Val one of her confident smiles instead.

"Don't worry, we've got this," Lina says. "Xellos, now I think is a good time to give me back my magic."

"I can't Miss Lina," Xellos says simply through the orb.

Lina's left eye twitches as she tries to keep her grin planted on her face. "And why not!" Lina shouts at the orb.

"Please, Miss Lina, now is not the time," Xellos says. His voice is not happy or sad, which is disconcerting to Lina, but she isn't about to back down from something that is so vitally important to her.

Pokota is thrown hard against a wall, but he shakes it off and surges forward to offer the dragon some much needed back up. Lina begins to glare at the orb.

"You are going to tell me right now, or you're going to give me what I want, no excuses." Lina says through tight eyes and lips.

Val clutches her skirt even tighter.

"Val's wish was for all of the power of the monsters that is within my control," Xellos says. "It is simply not within my control to return your magic back to you at this time."

"Then when," Lina says with ever growing impatiens.

"Only you can answer that, only when you know how to defeat him." Xellos says, retaining his non-emotional and disconcerting tone. "That's what your sister told me."

Lina eyes Val's pouch which holds Xellos securely and she contemplates breaking the blasted thing. At the mention of her sister, every bone in Lina shakes with fear, but this time it also shakes with anger. Apparently her sister is truly going to be the death of her. Lina is interrupted when a loud stifling gasp echoes through the room and is cut short as Lina watches Pokota get swallowed by the monster. Filia is desperately trying to regain her footing and casting a holy magic spell at the same time when a dark vine of slime flies through the air.

"Mother!" Val cries as she flies through the air.

The woman doesn't scream; she calmly looks at Val and Lina with shock on her face, but contentment in her eyes. She knows that Lina will keep Val safe.

Lina holds the tiny ancient dragon back as he desperately tries to claw his way back to his mother. Sobbing and screaming, Val pushes hard against Lina and it takes all of her strength to hold him back as Filia vanishes inside the monster.

Turning her head towards the monster Lina addresses Nameless. "Let them go or else!" Lina says loudly in order to be heard over Val.

"I don't think I will," Nameless says in a silky tenor voice. "I was unable to get the necessary power from Sylphiel; your other friends will do nicely in her stead."

"Hhem, well I warned you," Lina says.

"Curious human, you really are predicable," Nameless says curtly. "According to the memories of the ghosts you have defeated, your only power is from your magic. Without it you are nothing; a mere speck of dust in this world. How can you threaten me, the author of your story?"

"With or without my magic, I'm still me. And I know without a doubt that you will lose. The ending is already decided and it isn't the ending you wrote." Lina says. Val looks up at Lina through red dry eyes. He is refusing to cry and he has remained quiet enough to begin hearing Lina's banter with the demon lord wannabe.

"Well then, there's no rule that says I can't take you down with me," Nameless says. He is trying to sound reasonable, but it only sounds like insanity to Lina and Val. "Why not become my slaves? That way you can live a little longer. Val served Lord Garrv incredibly well, I'm sure he will do the same for me. After all, their ghosts are a part of me."

Lina glares at him as Val's eyes glaze over in confusion. The boy has no memory of his past life, making Nameless's statement all the more frightening to him. Nameless after all is a living memory.

"Your offer sounds familiar and I must say the answer is the same," Lina says with a smile. "I will never join myself to someone like you and lose my freedom."

"But isn't that what got you into this mess in the beginning?" Nameless says with a laugh tickling his throat. "Your free choice got you into this slavery in the first place, or don't you remember the warning you received from the old lady in that turnip town?"

Lina doesn't give the monster the satisfaction of a reaction to his statement.

"You chose to ignore her, to follow your own selfish desires, and walk right into a waiting monster trap," Nameless continues. "And it seems you will hold to such logic till the very end, Miss Lina. Truly a fitting end, the ending I wrote for you as the wolf swallows you whole!"

"My choices may have gotten me into this mess, from your perspective," Lina says. "But you shouldn't rely so heavily on your ghost's memories to think you understand me so well. After all . . ."

Lina looks at Val.

"I was never alone when I faced the end of the world." Lina says calmly. "It took me a while to figure it out, but even I can learn from a mistake or two."

Something clicks in Val's mind, as he watches her talk confidently with the nameless fiend. He isn't alone and he isn't defenseless, he still has one wish.

"Save my Mother!" Val says taking the crystal ball from his pouch and lifting it high.

In a brilliance of light the ball shimmers in a silver lining as cracks begin to form upon it pristine surface. The cracks burst as a purple and black mesh of spikes fire at Nameless.

"Gladly," Xellos whispers through the air.

With a shuddering scream the monster vomits the dragon priestess into the awaiting arms of a now free trickster priest. The woman is covered in a grey slime and is not moving at first. In agony Nameless writhes in pain and insanity at the sudden and forcible loss of one of his captives. While Nameless begins to recover, Filia struggles to lift her head and open her eyes. When she see's who is holding her the girl gives out a disgusted yelp as Xellos lowers her to the ground.

"Let go of me you dirty Namagomi!" Filia screams as she kicks and punches at the monster holding her.

"Mother!" Val cries as he races to Filia's side tugging at her skirt. "You're alive, you aren't dead."

"Val," Filia says. "Of course I'm alright, I'm sorry to have worried you."

"You do realize that the only reason you're alive is because I saved you," Xellos says with a smile.

"I owe you nothing!" Filia says to him, flying a fist into his impish face.

"I asked him to save you mother," Val says. He is starting to calm down and is now realizing that his genie is finally free. In his rush, Val isn't as thorough with his wish as he could have been.

"Eh Hem, I hate to interrupt this happy reunion but . . ." Lina says coming up to the three. The three really do look like a family the way Xellos is holding Filia with Val close beside them. But Lina isn't thinking about that right now. ". . . but why didn't you also ask for him to save Gourry . . . and the others!"

Val goes red as he realizes his critical error. "Well I . . . I . . . you see." For once the little dragon who loves thinking crafty things fails. His error is becoming quite clear to him as a renewed fear of Lina Inverse pushes in on him. "I . . . just wanted . . . I didn't mean."

Lina clenches her fists at her sides and is about to give the brat a spanking, but Filia jumps from Xellos' arms and comes to her child's defense. "Please Lina!" Filia says.

"Well that doesn't help the others!" Lina says pointedly. She abruptly turns to Xellos. "You better save them right now."

Xellos wearily eyes the nearly revived monster lord and scratches the back of his head. "If I remove them all at once they will die in the process. Their energy is tied with that of Nameless . . . I think they have a plan that will work just fine."

Lina makes a move to attack Xellos, but she doesn't get the chance.

"Oh I just remembered," Xellos says striking his head before placing his hands together in a complacent gesture. "I just remembered that I have someplace to be right now." With that Xellos warps away taking Filia and Val with him. "Good luck!" Xellos's voice calls from the astral plane.

And just like that Lina is left all alone with an irritated monster.

Authors Note: I think this might be the longest chapter so far. Only one chapter to go. I'm glad little Val is in this story, he's cute.


	7. Little Red

**Chapter Seven: Little Red**

Lina begins to run from the room as the giant monster saunters towards her. Running does her little good as a giant hand easily grabs her, hoisting her high into the air.

"What happened to defeating me Lina Inverse?" Nameless says grinning and giggling at her.

"My, what big teeth you have," Lina says nervously. In vain Lina attempts to wiggle out of the monsters hand.

"All the better to eat you with my dear. I'm so glad you read the story I wrote for you. It means a lot to an author knowing his work has been read." the monster laughs and opens his mouth. As Lina nears the gapping mouth she is met with a surprised. Instead of smelling foul breath she is met with the smell of smoke. Nameless begins to notice the smoke too and abruptly pulls Lina away from his mouth.

"Are you having a Bar-B-Q down there or something?" Lina asks. She cannot help but make a jab, even though she still fears for her life.

Nameless tries to answer back, but instead he begins to cough uncontrollably, dropping Lina as he grips at his sides and chest. Landing hard on her back, Lina fights off the stars buzzing around her head and forces herself to watch the spectacle before her.

Staggering back, the monster slams into the wall behind him, causing the building to shudder in complaint. As his back hits the wall, two forms come flying out of Nameless's jaws with fire sprouting close behind them. Lina watches in joy and horror as Gourry and Amelia begin to hurtle towards the ground.

Quickly realizing what is happening, Gourry manages to gently catch the tiny Amelia. Holding her close, Gourry releases his sword as he rolls and tumbles across the floor. Lina races to his side and gently lifts the man's head. His left hand slowly opens revealing Amelia, who is relatively unharmed, but both have been nearly drained of their life energy.

"Gourry, Gourry, GOURRY," Lina says over and over, getting louder with each repetition of his name. "Wake up Gourry! Come on, don't bail on me now."

"Lina" Gourry says hoarsely. "Why are you yelling did something happen?"

"Yes, something did happen you idiot," Lina says.

"Where is Pokota?" Amelia asks. Lina can barely hear Amelia, but since the red head is leaning so close to Gourry she can just make out the tiny girls words.

Lina searches the premise but doesn't see any sign of the stuffed toy. "What happened?" Lina asks instead.

"Pokota cast some magic inside the monster," Gourry says slowly. "There was all this fire and then he said something about us protecting you even if it cost him his life. He then used some wind to fly us out of the monster before the flames completely consumed him."

"No, Pokota!" Amelia cries out. Getting to her knees the princess slowly faces the monster. She tries not to cry as she searches frantically for the green animal. "Please, no . . . it isn't fair."

Gourry tries to sit up, but only manages to rest on his elbows, eyeing their foe with contempt. Pulling her attention away from Gourry, Lina gazes back at Nameless. The monster is slightly smaller. His dark hood has been burned and is torn in several places. Other than that the monster seems mildly amused, and unscathed. He cruelly grins at the small group as they glare daggers at them.

"Recovery," Amelia says to the sword a few paces away from where they are. The two are covered in a soft glow as the spell works.

"Are you ready to go at it again?" Nameless asks.

Calmly standing, Gourry moves Amelia onto his shoulder and gently pushes Lina behind him.

Lina doesn't resist and let's Gourry play the part of protector. A part he has always played.

Without a word, Gourry lunges at Nameless while using his momentum to snatch up his sword and swing it towards the enemy. The attack sails closely by Nameless's neck, but he manages to somehow avoid the sharp blade.

"Elmekia Lance" Amelia calls as Gourry quickly side steps and tries again. Amelia life force may have been damaged, but her magic pool still has some kick.

This time Nameless is forced to parry the sword and magic, by calling a sword out of his arm. Words appear around the monster as the sword takes on a sinister form. Lina notes that the weapon is actually a part of the monsters body. Apparently he can only affect the things that are truly a part of him.

"I suppose swallowing you wasn't enough," Nameless says lightly. "This time I'll make it slow." He turns an eye at Lina. "Watch closely, this time you will see just how useless you are."

Out of nowhere words circle around the monster as he generates another sword from his other hand and thrusts it at Gourry's right shoulder. The swordsman quickly pivots to the left in order to protect Amelia, but another blade comes shooting out from under the monsters cloak catching Gourry's left heel.

"Raw Tilt!" Amelia calls out, charging the sword with magic and shooting the energy forward like an arrow. The monster vanishes and manages to send a blade out of his own head as he appears to Gourry's right. The sword grazes Gourry's cheek, but he manages to avoid the death blow.

The more Gourry and Amelia fight the more apparent it becomes to Lina, that Nameless is purposefully using small wounds to batter her companions. Drawing out the pain and suffering for Lina's benefit. Lina is about to cry enough and promise anything to the demon when three forms appear beside her.

"Hello again Little Red," Chezem says as Lina jumps at their sudden appearance. "I believe you haven't met Klide yet" She looks down at a funny looking monster who is twitching uncontrollably in his dark and oversized hooded cloak.

"Xellos informed us that you were fighting for your life. He also said that according to a wish Val made we have to help you." Klide says as he watches Nameless throw a fatal blow at Gourry. Nameless is not messing around now. The enemy doesn't know what to expect from the three monsters who have suddenly appeared and he quickly makes his way towards them. Before this point, Nameless has been unaware of the three monster's existence.

"Well I'm not fighting for my life, but I sure wish I could!" Lina says as she tries not to look at Gourry and Amelia's fallen forms. She is trying to keep her head, but witnessing Gourry's demise before her very eyes again is taking its toll. "I'm not a helpless little girl who get's swallowed by a wolf and cut out by a huntsman. I'm the huntsman and I'm going to cut Pokota out of this blasted monster! Even if Pokota is dead."

"Well we are going to be your fairy god-mothers and help you out, but you must be willing to give your all." Klide says as Nameless get's steadily closer. "What do you fight for, is it worth sacrificing a normal life? That is the gift you were given."

"That's a bunch of baloney; don't bother trying to justify your cruelty to me." Lina says. She doesn't hesitate with an answer as her frustration and determination lashes out at the one responsible for sealing her magic, "What kind of stupid question is that! I fight for them," she gestures to her friends, those who are dead and those who are almost gone. "I never had a normal life and when I want one I'll make it for myself!"

Without a moments warning, Klide flies into the air and sends a jolt of energy through Lina's body. Staggering back, Lina falls onto her rear, staring in confusion at the monster twitching above her.

"If you are willing to sacrifice your comfort and hopes for those who are already dead then that is your choice. If you wish to live I suggest you cast your strongest spell, while keeping in mind what you have learned from the books you've been reading. We'll buy you some time," Klide says and with a nod the three monsters set off towards Nameless.

Getting to her feet Lina stares at the three as they descend onto the dark lord's self nominated replacement with all they've got. In a mental push, Lina forces her attention away from the monsters and begins to cast the Ragna Blade. "Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from the heaven's bonds."

Ditle uses his oversized straw hat to attack Nameless, while Klide and Chezem attack with their own unique moves, but Lina doesn't pay them any heed. "Become one with my power, one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together."

If Lina get's this spell right than she can help Gourry and Amelia, then maybe find Pokota's body and save Sylphiel. She refuses to believe that they are truly dead.

"Lina Stop!" A voice loudly calls into Lina's bubble of concentration.

Lina tries to ignore the familiar voice. "Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!" Lina says through grit teeth.

"Lina Please stop! Don't do it!" The voice calls again and grabs at Lina's shoulder. "That's what he wants! Remember the stories obsession with chaos. This is what he wants! He wants a spell from the Lord of Nightmares."

"RAGNA BLADE!" Lina screams as she lets the attack go. It comes slashing out in front of her. The one who is grabbing at her shoulder is flung back by the force of the attack as Lina thrusts the chaotic blade into Nameless' cloaked form. With this attack, her decision is made real. She will always fight, even if death is imminent, even if her friends' bodies are littered around her, even if she is all alone. Through this adventure she is learning that she can never have a normal life, even if her magic is gone, no one can control Lina Inverse. But that doesn't mean she should ignore the words of a friend. Her decisions affect more people than just her.

The blow slices Nameless neatly in his gullet.

Nameless then begins to laugh.

Before Lina can register a proper response to the monsters insanity, she is shoved aside by Zelgadis as the blue man tackles the maddened monster to the ground. Lina's passes out as her head hits the ground.

When she wakes up, a very annoyed Mazoku is calmly trying to call her an idiot.

"What were you thinking using that spell?" Klide asks. "When I suggested you use your strongest spell I was referring to the dragon slave. Of all the foolish spells to use on that monster you had to call upon chaos herself. Didn't Nameless mention that he wanted to become chaos? He absorbed your spell into himself. At least with a dragon slave the seal and building would be completely destroy and crushed. Sure you would have died to, but that is what sacrifices are for!" Obviously the monster could care less about death and reason.

Lina tries to summon a spell to shut the short Mazoku up, but is only met with a slight dizzy sensation as her body reminds Lina of the powerful spell she has just used.

"That is enough Klide," Xellos says from behind the monster. "You three are dismissed; your part is now over. Tell Miss Luna that it is done. If you cannot find her tell her pet Dilgear. He's probably still wandering around." Lina doesn't hear the part concerning her sister.

Ditle gently helps Lina to her feet as she looks around her. Klide does not question Xellos and the three Mazoku godmothers head out. However, before Chezem fades away he gives Lina a wink.

"What happened?" Lina asks as she takes in her surroundings. The sight is not a pleasant one.

"Well, that is a secret," Xellos says.

Lina hits the monster on the head as hard as her body will allow.

"It is not a secret Xellos!" Filia says as she hits the monster with her mace. After watching Xellos pretend to writhe in pain, Filia regains her composure and faces Lina. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, I had no idea Xellos was going to take us all away to find those three monsters. But it looks like Nameless has been defeated." Filia reaches past a recovering Xellos to a black orb settled on the ground next to him. The orb looks exactly like Xellos's old prison, but instead of a pristine clear crystal ball, this new one is a deep polished black.

"Say hello to Nameless" Xellos says, pointing to the glass crystal from his seat on the ground.

After studying the new Nameless, both girls look around at the heavily damaged room. Gourry and a tiny Amelia are coming too, but Sylphiel is still lying on ground in a deep sleep, as if she is dead. Also on the ground is a pile of ash with a gold ring resting in the center. Zelgadis is trying to sit up against the wall, while Val makes his way to the ash pile in the center of the room.

Lina bites her lower lip, before heading over to Gourry and Amelia, while Filia and Xellos make their way towards Zelgadis. Lina turns to look over her shoulder and tells Filia, "It looks more like we lost to me."

"Lina you're alright!" Gourry says as he hugs Lina. "How did you do it?"

Lina thinks back on what Klide told her just moments before, while hearing Nameless' evil laugh echo in her mind. "Well . . . I don't think I did defeat him necessarily."

"Huh?" Gourry says. "That doesn't sound like you at all,"

"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia shouts as she runs towards the chimera, but she stops short when she comes across the pile of ash in the center of the room.

"Wh-what is this?" She says as she reaches towards the gold ring in the center. A soft gasp escapes her lips as she remembers Pokota's valiant last stand. Val sniffles beside her and rubs his eyes.

"That's right," she says in a quivering voice. "He gave us a fighting chance, by using that fire spell. He also said . . ." At this point Amelia can't say anymore and she starts to hiccup, refusing to cry.

Lina tries not to cry as she watches the little princess; she doesn't weep but the fact that Pokota is no longer alive is starting to dawn on her as well. She looks at Gourry for an explanation. In the story book of Pinocchio the puppet died of suffocation, at this thought Lina bites her lip. In the story the puppet was also swallowed and in order to save his father made a fire inside. Pokota read the story so he knew.

"Idiot," Lina says in thought.

"He confessed his love for Amelia before he died," Gourry says solemnly. Lina's face goes red as a rush of emotion hits her. It isn't fair. He can't die, not after saying something like that.

Without saying a word Gourry gives Pokota a silent bow before heading over to Sylphiel. The experienced swordsman looks at the priestess sadly as Lina stands a short way behind him. Kneeling down beside her, Gourry checks her pulse, clenching his fist together with his eyes shut tight when he realizes the truth. "It just isn't fair," he says in a near whisper. Lina can barely hear him as he echoes her own thoughts.

With a loud sob shaking her miniature frame Amelia's hiccups finally give way to silent tears and Val adds his own, crying aloud. Even Amelia's cries can be heard, with her small and nearly microscopic tears pouring over the ashes of Pokota's remains. Gourry lifts Sylphiel onto his lap and hugs her shoulders as Lina puts a hand on his back. Zelgadis in a raspy tone is giving Xellos some last minute instructions. The others don't pay him any heed as they deal with their own tangled emotions, but Lina is distracted by a frantic Filia as she tries to stop Xellos from doing something with the black crystal ball.

"No," Filia says. "This is wrong, there must be another way."

Xellos gives Zelgadis one final glance, but Zelgadis only nods in an affirmative answer. As Xellos sends a surge of power into the orb, he smashes it against the ground with Filia clasping at his arm.

At that instant three things happen.

In a touching moment Gourry gives Sylphiel a gentle peck on her forehead as Lina stares in shock at his behavior. The tears from Amelia and Val, lying in a puddle on Pokota's ashes, begin to glow and a blue stabbing light engulfs the prince's remains. The black orb is destroyed by Xellos. When the black orb shatters, Amelia and Zelgadis return to their previous forms, Amelia's cloths rip apart as she grows to her normal size, while Zelgadis's beastly form becomes less horrible, although he remains a chimera.

As Sylphiel's eyes flutter open, she turns towards Gourry and hugs him tight. "Gourry dear! You're alright," she says falling on top of him.

Lina's eye twitches and she quickly yanks Gourry away. "Yeah he's alright, now hands off," Lina says.

Before Sylphiel can make a thought provoking comment, they hear Amelia and someone else scream.

"Don't look, Don't Look!" Amelia screams as a fist of justice flies to hit a now human Pokota. Val looks blankly ahead not realizing the issue, but politely covers his eyes for the princess.

"I didn't see anything I swear," Pokota says as he tries to cover his bare form as well. Everyone in the room stares is horror, shock, embarrassment and (in Xellos's case) amusement. Lina is the first to move to Amelia's defense, removing her red hood and draping it over the princess. Xellos shrugs his shoulders and lets a large sheet fall on top of Pokota, who desperately grabs it and covers himself.

After the embarrassment fades, Lina asks the immediate question every human is thinking. "Okay, what the heck happened?"

Xellos and Filia look at Zelgadis whose eyes are now closed as Val comes up to the chimera and begins to shake his arm trying to wake him.

"Well, Zelgadis did what you were supposed to do Miss Lina," Xellos says. "Apparently, the ghost of Rezo confronted Zelgadis on the castle grounds, keeping Zelgadis from coming to help you. Although, in this daring fight the Red Priest had a characteristic change of heart and told Zelgadis how to defeat his master, who was Nameless."

They all stare at Xellos as Lina's frustration begins to resurface slightly. "What do you mean, 'Zelgadis did what I was supposed to?' how was I suppose to know not to use the Ragna Blade."

"I suppose it isn't fair," Xellos says. "But since when do monsters or dark lords play fair? Perhaps the secret was in one of the books Nameless wrote, but we never found it."

"So how exactly did Zelgadis defeat that ugly monster?" Gourry asks. No one argues with the blonds' question, they all want to know the answer too.

"He used the same spell Lina's sister used on me," Xellos says. "I admit that my agenda at the beginning of this quest was probably not in your best interest, so to insure I stayed in line, Luna trapped me inside that glass orb and gave it to Val. I had to grant three wishes in order to free myself, but I still had orders from my master to carry out."

At the mention of Luna's name Lina tries to suppress a shiver. Xellos ignores Lina's discomfort and continues with his explanation of their situation. He figures it is best to answer even the questions they haven't asked to keep them from asking questions he doesn't want to answer.

"Miss Luna was kind enough to allow me the pleasure of having Val as a master, which would allow me to continue to at least follow through with my real masters' commands." Xellos continues. "So using my three monster colleagues, along with my affiliation with Miss Filia, I thought Val as my master wouldn't cause me too much trouble. He actually gave me some trouble with that second wish of his. But at least everything turned out for the best right?"

"More or less," Lina says sarcastically.

"The spell requires a lot of power," Xellos continues. "Much more than Zelgadis is capable of, but he took advantage of Nameless' chaotic insanity and used the spell anyway, in order to save all of your lives. He knew that once I destroyed the orb, any spell Nameless originally cast would be undone or improved. Such is the price he paid for writing two different ending to his own story. This is the reason for Amelia and Zelgadis returning to their normal appearances."

Xellos looks at his group of intent listeners and decides that they are following his explanation for the most part. With the exception of Gourry, but that is no concern of his.

"Pokota was already dead," Xellos says with a shrug. "But with the tears of Amelia and Val his spirit returned. Same goes for Miss Sylphiel, when Gourry kissed her he broke the curse on her. While I cannot explain exactly why it worked out this way Zelgadis assured Filia and I that it was because of the stories Nameless fiddled with. Perhaps Rezo told Zelgadis something before Nameless absorbed the red priest into his monstrous body; I only have a vague idea of what that might be."

"What is your theory then?" Lina asks impatiently.

"That is a secret," Xellos says cheerfully. Before Lina or Filia can hit him, Amelia speaks up.

"Let's ask Mister Zelgadis then," Amelia says.

"Not a bad idea Amelia," Lina says with a glint in her eye as she walks to Zelgadis's side, ignoring the mysterious priest.

"That won't work," Filia says with hesitation, while glancing between Xellos and Lina a couple of times. "In order to keep the orb stable his life force was strung along with Nameless. As soon as Xellos broke crystal Zelgadis died."

"You don't mean . . ." Sylphiel says in a quiet gasp. Without a second thought the priestess rushes to Zelgadis's side and begins trying to cast a resurrection spell.

The others watch and wait without saying a word.

Nervously Lina looks down at Zelgadis and back to Xellos breaking the silence, "You're not serious are you?"

"He wouldn't do something like that," Pokota says finally speaking up. After everyone looks at him, the prince almost regrets saying anything, but with a grunt he continues. There is no point inviting Lina's wrath with a statement like this. "We really spent a lot of time studying Nameless's demented fairy tales together. He didn't want to resort to sacrifice, even though the stories are full of it. Zelgadis was quite stubborn about it."

"And yet each of you made a sacrifice anyway," Xellos points out. "I sacrificed something, which shall remain a secret, and I ended up trapped inside a magic glass ball. Sylphiel sacrificed herself to keep Nameless from resurrecting completely. Filia sacrificed herself to keep Lina and Val safe. Val sacrificed his last wish to save his mother. Pokota sacrificed himself to save Gourry and Amelia. Gourry and Amelia gave all they could to give Lina a fighting chance and Lina was _prepared_ to sacrifice herself to destroy Nameless for her friends."

"That's just like all the stories we read," Pokota says as Lina begins to remember the stories along with him. Pokota clasps his fist together and tries to contain his confusion and frustration, "and we still did it anyway. Now I understand. All of those stories, they were about us, but we missed the clue about chaos changing the outcomes of the stories."

"Never underestimate humans, who live short but full lives," Xellos says as he glances at Filia with a knowing look.

With a sigh, Pokota unclenches his fists and gives the monster a slight stare. "You played with Nameless's rules by assigning us roles; like we were puppets in a theater."

"It was the only way to coax Nameless out and destroy him," Xellos says happily. "Well, at least, that was what I wanted to do originally, but Luna made it difficult." Xellos says with a shrug. "In a small way she saved all of your lives I guess."

"Except for Mister Zelgadis," Amelia points out, a sob at the edge of her voice.

"Well, one out of nine isn't bad," Xellos says.

Filia smacks him with her mace.

"I do hope you didn't ruin my plans Xellos," a woman says bluntly as she hastily enters the crumbling room. She is followed closely by her loyal companion, a werewolf who is half troll.

Lina screams and begins hiding behind Gourry and Sylphiel.

"Please don't embarrass yourself Lina, come here for a moment," the woman says coldly.

"Yes, Luna," Lina says as she comes forward slowly and stops a couple of feet in front of her older sister. Luna looks like she has just arrived from her job at a restaurant. She is wearing her usual get-up, with an apron and her hair pulled back by a waitress headband. The intimidating sister looks Lina up and down with a critical eye before turning to Xellos.

"She is alive and relatively unharmed, there may be hope for the monster race after all," Luna says coldly. "Well, Lina did you learn your lesson?"

"Well, ah, sure I did." Lina says as her eyes begin to twitch with worry. "I learned that even Xellos is afraid of you." Before she can take back her words, a slipper mysteriously appears in Luna's hand and she slap's Lina in the face with it.

"That is not the lesson I wanted you to learn," Luna says calmly. Almost as if she hadn't just hit her sister with a slipper. Gourry is about to come to Lina's defense, but one quick glance from Luna stops him in his tracks. She smiles at him thoughtfully, but this only worries Gourry even more.

"Miss Luna," Amelia pipes up calmly. The princess is holding her own alright and isn't scared of Luna. If anything she would like to get to know her better. "What lesson did you want her to learn?"

Luna shrugs and sighs in exasperation. "If Lina didn't learn anything than I can't very well tell her what it is. That would be counterproductive." She turns her head and notices Zelgadis's still form leaning against the wall. Val is still sitting beside him and is gazing at Luna with a critical eye.

"Nameless is an entity of pure evil, he represents all the foes you have ever faced. You each faced your nightmares head on and overcame your nameless foe." Luna says. Her gaze sweeps over all of them and comes to rest on Lina. "You should be thanking me for trapping Xellos in a ball before he could have his way with you."

"Thank you Miss Luna," Amelia says happily, as the others echo the same, each with either a hint of relief or fear.

Dilgear nods in agreement with his master's words. "Master," he says to Luna. "Zelgadis wasn't supposed to die; I still want to fight him someday."

"I told you that I wouldn't allow such talk," Luna says stiffly.

"Yes ma'am" Dilgear answers.

"Now that leaves Mister Zelgadis," Luna says. "Nameless was bound by the stories that were told about him, I'm sure you read quite a few while you were here," She eyes them coldly and Pokota and Lina nod vigorously in agreement. "You have become a part of these stories yourselves so the answer is simple."

Gourry leans forward in anticipation as he tries to understand each word. Lina nervously crosses her arms and scratches her shoulders, hoping that Luna will not ask her what the answer is. Lina looks like a student avoiding the strict glance of a teacher. Sylphiel and Amelia look at Pokota for an explanation; after all he is the one who has read all the books about Nameless. His response is a sheepish glance at the ground. Filia moves to carefully take Val away from Zelgadis. While the dragon woman doesn't know what is going on, the dragon is sure that she doesn't want him in the crossfire. Xellos only smiles.

"Someone must kiss him," Luna says.

The girls turn bright red and Pokota and Val do too. Gourry just looks blankly at everyone for an explanation, while Filia puts her hand to her lips in slight shock. Xellos keeps smiling.

No one moves.

"Well, if no one else will do it, I suppose I have no choice." Luna says as she turns towards Zelgadis.

"Wait, you can't be serious, you don't even know him!" Lina says in bafflement.

"So," Luna says. "Don't you want to save him?"

"But what if this is his first kiss?" Amelia says with an ever growing blush on her face. Next to her Pokota looks down at the ground as a depressed sigh escapes his lips.

"It's not like that, it's just . . ." Amelia says as she tries to mend Pokota's feelings.

"Look it doesn't matter!" Pokota says with a slight quip of anger. "If you want to kiss him go ahead, I won't stop you." The prince crosses his arms and turns away from Amelia, but he doesn't leave. He can't bring himself too, not after all the time he has spent with Zelgadis during this adventure. They have quite a bit in common.

"But Mister Pokota," Amelia says, but she doesn't finish and gazes down at Zelgadis.

Luna shifts her weight onto her left hip, showing her exasperation in her own peculiar way. "You are all pathetic," she says and goes in for the kill. One might think she is going to mug him not kiss him.

Everyone gasps as she gives Zelgadis a kiss smack on the lips. As she lifts away a thought suddenly crosses her mind. "Oh, I forgot."

"What is that Miss Luna?" Xellos asks aloud, since everyone else is frozen in place by shock.

"Only true loves kiss can bring him back, at least that's how his fairy tale ends," Luna says rubbing her chin slowly with her forefinger in thought. "Which of you is in love with him," Luna demands. "And make it quick, there might be a time limit for miracles."

"Well, if it's for love and to save Mister Zelgadis than I must try," Amelia says. "I'm sorry Pokota, I actually do like you but . . ."

Luna grabs Amelia by the shoulder cutting off the potential speech on love and flings Amelia next to Zelgadis.

"We're running on a tight schedule here," Luna says. "Didn't I make that clear? This story might be like Cinderella."

Amelia is starting to have second thoughts about Luna. Slowly, Amelia closes the gap between their faces and softly kisses Zelgadis. Her eyes close as she begins to enjoy the kiss, but than a hand gently removes her from the dream. Brushing past Amelia's face, Luna studies Zelgadis closely.

Zelgadis is as still as a rock.

The princess glares at Luna, as Pokota lets out of happy sigh; a sigh he quickly regrets and tries to hide.

"Hmm," Luna say as she studies the seemingly dead man. Quickly standing, Luna makes her way to the next girl closest to her, grabbing Sylphiel's hand. "Your turn."

Before Sylphiel can protest, Luna forces the timid priestess to kiss Zelgadis. As she pulls the girl away, Sylphiel rubs her lips and lower face. Zelgadis is made of stone so having Luna jam their faces together is, understandably, very painful.

Next the crazy sister grabs Filia by her misshapen, braided hair and proceeds to do the same thing. No matter how much the dragon fights back, Luna doesn't give an inch. Everyone is shocked to find out that Luna is stronger than Filia. It is a scary thought.

"Alright Lina your next," Luna says. She doesn't move towards Lina; merely give her a look that no one can correctly read. "Don't make me come over there,"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lina says sitting on the other side of Zelgadis, across from her sister.

"This doesn't seem right," Gourry says as he hugs a miserable looking Sylphiel, trying to comfort the girl who is currently taking full advantage of his thoughtfulness. Filia looks like she is in a daze and Xellos is no longer holding back his glee at the occasion. Laughing a nasal giggle of pleasure, the Mazoku priest is on his back and holding his side due to the events taking place in front of him.

"If you don't shut up, you're next," Luna says as she glares at Xellos, who abruptly stops.

"Now, now, no need to get physical," Xellos says. "If I recall, Gourry and Pokota still need to kiss him."

Ignoring the monster, Luna turns her attention back to Lina, who after one cruel look from her sister does not hesitate to kiss the blue man.

When nothing immediately happens, Luna impatiently grabs Xellos by the ear. While the monster is inches from Zelgadis's face, the chimera's eyes fly open.

Magically, a white light shimmers like a wave from Zelgadis. The whole castle begins to repair itself as the blown out walls, shattered window and tiles begin to take on a pristine and colorful appearance. Doors reform, furniture appears out of nowhere, and a blue light envelops Zelgadis. When the movement and light dies down, the slayers are left in a palace fit for a king and queen. The best part is that Zelgadis is no longer a chimera, but is human.

Xellos is still inches in front of Zelgadis's face.

"Get away you fruitcake!" Zelgadis says as he shoves Luna and Xellos away.

"Zelgadis is human!" Pokota shouts in shock, as he points in amazement.

"It isn't polite to point," Zelgadis says with a cough.

Xellos feels nearly sick as the group begins to hug and smack Zelgadis in celebration. Lina is hitting him very hard in embarrassment, while Pokota and Gourry give him a friendly slap on the back. Amelia is trying to hug him, which is enough to make the new Zelgadis blush since she isn't wearing much. The happiness is really getting on Xellos's nerves. In order to ease his mood, Xellos reaches over and cuts Filia's long braided hair.

"Nagomi!" Filia screams as she proceeds to chase the monster around with her mace. Val happily chases after the two as all his unease finally slips away.

"Well that was the last curse that needed to be lifted," Xellos says in a whine as he dodge's another blow from Filia's mace.

As each character celebrates their final victory, Luna quietly slips away with Dilgear in tow. "Well I guess Lina ended up sacrificing something after all," Luna says as she leaves.

"What was she suppose to learn?" Dilgear asks.

"She still hasn't learned it," Luna says. "But Lina is a smart girl, I'm sure she will figure it out. With someone as powerful as her walking around, she will eventually have to learn restraint."

"That's what you wanted her to learn?" Dilgear asks, scratching his chin.

"There are a lot of things I want her to learn, but at this rate I doubt she'll learn anything," Luna says. Looking back at her sister and her companions one might see the glimpse of a smile emerge on Luna's face. But it could be a trick of the light. "At least she isn't alone."

And the Slayers all live happily ever after until Lina's next big adventure against a dark lord. The lesson learned; listen to advice from elderly ladies who smell like turnips.

The End

_Author's Note: First off, No Zelgadis's spell was not broken by true loves kiss. The only one left to sacrifice something was Lina, kissing him was a great sacrifice on her part so the curse was broken. Nameless was only as powerful as his stories made him, that's why there were two ending to the fables and the stakes were so high. If he won, he would have everything, even the power of a dark lord, that's why when he loses the compensation, had to be equivalent in value. So everyone gets to live and have their respective curses lifted, all of them including Zelgadis and Pokota becoming human. _

_Yes, I stretched it a little, but after all the torment I've put these guy's through, I think they deserve a sappy happily ever after ending. This story went through a lot of changes and has been in the works for about a year (I wrote it at the same time as Slayers: Spellbound). Hopefully this little story is still an enjoyable read. The beginning is worked out the best I think, but I stink at endings._

_On another note, Chezem, Klide, and Ditle didn't die! Good for them._

_The next story I will be posting is "Becoming Stronger" with the main focus being Zelgadis again. It takes place three years after Evolution-R and Zelgadis is human. Zelgadis has a cure so what can go wrong, right? Zelgadis must become stronger all over again. (Insert evil laugh)._


End file.
